<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New World by blackstarlight17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907913">A New World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstarlight17/pseuds/blackstarlight17'>blackstarlight17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Elfen Lied, Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diclonii (Elfen Lied), Diclonius (Elfen Lied), F/M, Gen, Human Dennis the Rabbit (Phineas and Ferb), Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Medical Torture, Nightmares, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Tags May Change, crossing dimensions, mad child scientist, no clue what the best tags are for this story, silpelit (Elfen Lied), vectors (Elfen Lied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstarlight17/pseuds/blackstarlight17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phineas and the gang find themselves in a new world they have no idea even going to. They're alone, scared, and lost, forced to survive in a new environment, and stay together or lose each other. They encounter things, encounter people they didn't expect to see, forging friendships and enemies that'll change who they are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summary and title may change</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Candace Flynn/Jeremy Johnson, Dennis the Rabbit/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wh…what happened?”</p>
<p>The first time he opened his eyes, he snapped them shut, whimpering by how bright the light seemed to be. His head hurt so much as if something hard had hit him. Gingerly, he raised his hand, feeling the area, hissing in pain when he touched the sensitive, wet spot. Wait, wet? It felt sticky too… Forcing his eyes open, he stared at his hand, finding his fingers painted in red. The sight made him nauseous and scared. He wanted to say it was paint, but the color was unmistakable. It was blood, <em>his </em>blood. Fear gripped him further, wondering what had happened. Was his brother was okay? Were their friends okay?</p>
<p>While it made his head spin and the pounding get worse, he started to look around. He had to find out if anyone else was hurt. He tried to get up, but it made his nausea worse. He hoped he didn’t have a concussion. Squeezing his eyes closed for a moment, he opened them again to look. It hardly helped, but he’ll pretend it did if it means getting results.</p>
<p>So far he was in some kind of clearing, a forest, maybe a park based on the layout. It could even be a camping ground. At least it didn’t look like he ended up completely in the middle of nowhere. The trees that surrounded him towered, feeling as if he was in a cage than nature, causing him to start panicking worse. It didn’t help that he didn’t see anyone around. Bits and pieces of what looked like equipment and other random stuff from home, but nothing else to act as a lead or give comfort.</p>
<p>“Focus…focus…” he whispered hoarsely. Forcing himself to stand, he immediately felt his lunch rise fast. He tried to fight it back but lost, coughing as he collapsed to his knees, hugging his stomach as it expelled everything. Tears stung his eyes, trying to rid his mouth of the horrible taste as he spat and coughed.</p>
<p>“Phineas!” a shrill voice shouted. The boy winced but felt some relief when recognizing it as his sister. “Oh my god!”</p>
<p>Candace saw the state of her brother from a bleeding head to vomit on the ground. The sight terrified her. Careful not to hurt him, she pulled him away from the mess, picking him up when seeing he didn’t have the strength to walk.</p>
<p>“Candace…” he whimpered, clinging to her blouse.</p>
<p>He felt himself being carried, his sister’s worried voice echoing various things, most of it lost as he tried not to get sick again. When she stopped, he dared to look, finding they were in another clearing, the rest of his friends and brother present. Much like himself, they were battered, looking up at Candace to see she didn’t look much better. There was also more debris much like where he woke up in. It felt so bizarre. How did they end up here? How could they have gotten here and so far from home?</p>
<p>“Is he okay?” Jeremy asked, walking over. He placed a warm hand on the redhead’s forehead.</p>
<p>“He got sick… What if he’s got a concussion?” she whispered, unknowingly hugging her brother closer.</p>
<p>At least he wasn’t the only one worried about that, but it didn’t bode well. He must look a lot worse than he’s feeling.</p>
<p>“You and Isabella have that book, see if there’s anything in there for that and what to do until we can figure out where we are.”</p>
<p>Candace nodded, carrying her brother over to a spot, the blond taking his jacket off to act as a pillow. “Try to stay awake.”</p>
<p>Much as the redhead wanted to simply close his eyes and sleep, he obeyed. He took his time, a little relieved to see his loved ones. For the most part, they were all covered in cuts and scrapes that weren’t covered in bandages.</p>
<p>Buford seemed to have suffered the worst and judging how Baljeet looked mostly unharmed, Phineas suspected the bigger boy had shielded him. Candace and Jeremy looked to be in rough shape. However, given how they haven’t stopped moving and how his sister was able to carry him, he doubted they had to have been hurt too badly. Ferb and Isabella were in a similar shape. The green-haired boy was already running to his side, eyes shining with unshed tears when reaching him. The redhead wasn’t surprised; he seemed to feel to be the strong, silent type.</p>
<p>When Isabella joined, her arms were full of bandages, bottles of water, and anything else she deemed necessary to take. Setting things down, she began to work on cleaning up the worst of the boy’s injuries, Ferb lending whatever help he could.</p>
<p>“This is going to sting,” she warned. The redhead let out a small hiss, but it passed quickly, the girl wrapping some bandages around his head. Most of it became hidden beneath his hair, parts of it matted with blood.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Phineas asked. He wasn’t sure how long it was, but it had felt like an eternity of being fussed over, the girls checking the Fireside Girl book and him. Sometimes they would recheck the others but mostly focused on him.</p>
<p>Looking at everyone and guessing how he must look, he knew they would need to get to a hospital. There was no way around it. But until they can find a way out of here, the work the girls did will suffice.</p>
<p>Jeremy had left a couple of times to refill the water bottles, Ferb telling him that he had found a fountain. At least that confirmed they were in some kind of park. But it didn’t look like any park he’s ever been in and doesn’t remember hearing of a new one opening up.</p>
<p>“Still nothing?” he heard Candace ask. Looking over, he saw her and Jeremy examining their phones.</p>
<p>“No, I’ve tried just about anywhere without getting lost and I’m not about to take chances trying to climb trees.”</p>
<p>“Me neither,” she sighed. They put the devices away to save power.</p>
<p>“Maybe we’re too far from a cell tower?” Baljeet said nervously.</p>
<p>“We can’t be <em>too</em> far from town,” Isabella stated. “We’re probably in a park or some fancy backyard. The water fountain’s proof of that.”</p>
<p>“Where do you think we are?” the nervous boy asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I don’t recognize the layout or remember any places with fountains in spots like these…”</p>
<p>“So we’re lost?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, dweeb, we’re not lost,” Buford scolded. “We’ve got Isabella.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she nodded, though felt a wave of panic hit her.</p>
<p>What if she <em>can’t</em> guide them out? She may be one of the best Fireside Girls ever, but that doesn’t mean she can do <em>everything.</em> What will happen if she made a mistake? What if she misreads some moss? Oh god, she didn’t want to <em>think</em> about what would happen if they’re still out here when it gets dark. Park or backyard, there could be wild animals. How would they defend themselves? Most of them were hurt and the smell of blood would attract them. Her shoulders began to tremble, stopping when a familiar hand rested on her back, the action sending warmth that was quickly replacing her fears.</p>
<p>“You’ll do fine, plus you have your book <em>and</em> Candace to consult with. And we’ll try to help as best as possible,” Phineas reassured. He managed to have gotten enough strength to get up and walk over. She could see that while he was scared, he was also optimistic.</p>
<p>“Th-thank you, Phineas,” she smiled. She was still scared of messing up, but his words helped give her the comfort she needed.</p>
<p>“Hey, does anyone remember what happened?” Jeremy asked. “All I remember is coming by to pick Candace up and say hi. But I don’t remember what happened after.”</p>
<p>“Same…” the redheaded teen sighed.</p>
<p>“I just remember that we were going to build some bumper cars that can fly. Isabella and the guys came by to help out,” Phineas started before a wave of panic hit him. “Perry! Does anyone know where he is? Wasn’t he with us when…when <em>this</em> happened?”</p>
<p>“I thought I saw him wander around the corner of the house,” Isabella responded, seeing how worried he was. “Maybe he didn’t get caught in whatever happened to us?”</p>
<p>She did speak the truth about the platypus’ whereabouts but knew that it may not be enough to console him. He and Ferb love him as much as everyone else. She hoped Perry didn’t get dragged into this. If he had, he could be terrified, hurt even where he might run off in a panic. It would break Phineas and Ferb’s hearts if that happened and they couldn’t find him.</p>
<p>“Uh, guys, this doesn’t look like Danville,” Baljeet spoke up. He started to hug himself, rubbing his hands over his arms. He could feel goosebumps covering the skin, even under the bandages he needed as he looked around nervously.</p>
<p>“You’re right…” Buford commented. “Maybe it has to do with that explosion?”</p>
<p>“Explosion?” the timid boy nearly whined. “What explosion?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t hear it?” the bully asked, looking alarmed.</p>
<p>“I think I remember,” Ferb said quietly, color draining. “And the ground shook not long after.” Now it was Buford’s turn to lose color as did the others when hearing this.</p>
<p>“You don’t…you don’t think there was an earthquake, do you?” Isabella asked worriedly. She thought about her family, her dog, and even her friends’ families. She hoped that they were all safe.</p>
<p>“Even if that’s true, shouldn’t we be near our house, not in the middle of wherever the heck we are?” Candace asked, gesturing to the trees around them.</p>
<p>“Whatever happened, we must have hit our heads or the stress forced us to block parts of our memories of what happened,” Ferb said softly. He drew his knees close, resting his chin on top of them. “But how <em>did</em> we get here? Something had to bring us here…” His voice trembled, his shoulders beginning to shake as he fought to hold himself together.</p>
<p>Seeing her brother like this, Candace pulled him into her, hugging him tightly, Phineas doing the same. It was enough for the normally stoic boy to break, leading the other boy to start crying as well, their faces buried into her chest.</p>
<p>“I wanna go home,” Baljeet whimpered, starting to cry as well.</p>
<p>He couldn’t take it anymore, his body shaking worse than it was already. He hardly noticed Buford wrapping an arm around him. The bully was also on the verge of tears, attempting to stay strong, but the walls were quickly crumbling.</p>
<p>Seeing how scared they were, reminding herself they were just kids, Candace took a deep breath to calm herself. She <em>had</em> to be strong not only for her brothers but for the others too. She hoped Jeremy will back her up and help her.</p>
<p>“We should find a way out of here,” the redhead stated. “We can’t stay here. If we can’t get out, we should at least try to find or build a shelter.”</p>
<p>“She’s right,” Isabella agreed. Grabbing her book, she started flipping through pages, steadying her hands so as not to rip them. After a few minutes of skimming, she found some pages that looked promising, reading them out loud. “Okay, in this part, Candace and I already did some of this, which was checking injuries and making sure everyone’s accounted for…” She trailed off momentarily but quickly shook her head to refocus. “And looking around better, it looks like wherever we are, we’re close to a city. I can see the tops of buildings and towers.”</p>
<p>“So we go towards it then?” Jeremy suggested.</p>
<p>“As much as the path will let us,” Isabella stated. “We don’t know where we are, so we can’t blindly run in that direction.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Baljeet asked.</p>
<p>“We don’t know if this is private or public property, or if traps are lying around or not. I don’t recognize the area, so I don’t know what the rules are regarding traps.”</p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>“We’ll just be careful, right?” Phineas piped up, though he was nervous at the thought of traps lying around. He hoped there weren’t any, not only so he and the others don’t step in them, but innocent animals getting trapped and hurt.</p>
<p>“That’s right,” she nodded. “So long as we keep to a straight path, make as few detours as possible, we should reach those buildings. Once we do, we can look for help or try again calling for our parents or 911 and find out what happened.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a pretty good plan,” Candace sighed with relief. Maybe they can catch a break so they could finally get home?</p>
<p>Once everyone was ready, they began to do a last sweep for anything they may need or should have besides the water bottles. There wasn’t much around them though. A few useful things here and there were gathered, a couple of bags found to carry their findings. The rest would have to be left behind. They were too big or were simply useless to carry around as they are.</p>
<p>The teenagers had tried a couple more times using their phones, but they couldn’t get reception at all. They hoped their phones weren’t damaged internally, especially if they can’t reach civilization for any reason.</p>
<p>As they began to head towards their destination, Candace carried Phineas in one arm, Ferb holding her free hand. It wasn’t easy, but the redhead was in no shape to walk and the other was still really scared. She hated seeing her brothers like this, determined to make sure nothing else happens to them. The others were behind them, Jeremy going further ahead with Isabella. He kept a protective hand on her shoulder, his brotherly instincts kicking in. Behind the siblings, Baljeet and Buford walked together, making sure not to stray far from each other or the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours had passed when they finally broke reached an unfamiliar city. The teens once more tried their phones, but like before, they had no success which continued to worry them. They felt the instinctive need to keep everyone especially close. They could feel the hairs on the back of their necks beginning to stand on end. Until they can find something familiar to them, they can’t risk straying from one another for even a second.</p>
<p>It didn’t help that whenever they passed people, they were given strange looks before moving on. Some continued at a steady pace, others moving faster if not purposely evading when looking at the siblings.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with them?” Phineas asked, hurt by the people’s reactions. “Can’t they see we’re in trouble?” He wanted to go and ask them, finally feeling well enough to walk, but the grip on his hand kept him from doing so. Warning bells were going off in the back of his mind, telling him to stay close, instinctively tightening his hold on his sister’s hand.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Candace whispered, giving him a reassuring look. “Whatever, we’ll just help ourselves. We’ll find a café so we can get something to eat while we figure out where we are.”</p>
<p>Phineas said nothing as they continued to walk for a couple more blocks before his eyes landed on a building. A relieved smile broke out. “Look, there’s one!”</p>
<p>“<em>Finally,</em>” his sister groaned, relief in her voice. However, she quickly let out a yelp as did Ferb when their brother took off, still holding their hands. “Phineas, slow down! You’re going to pull our arms off!”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he laughed, realizing what he did.</p>
<p>They got to the doors, making sure they all got inside, the teenagers hoping they don’t get thrown out for how they looked. A quick look around and they found a vacant computer. A few others sat near, but upon seeing them going to it, quickly left.</p>
<p>“What’s their deal?” Buford grumbled.</p>
<p>“Who cares, more chairs,” Candace stated as they sat down.</p>
<p>“I’ll get some food,” Jeremy said as he walked to the counter. Isabella joined him to help carry any drinks he might get.</p>
<p>Baljeet was at the computer, already typing away, ignoring Phineas hanging off his shoulder or the stares from other patrons. With the others around him, no one would see the screen aside themselves.</p>
<p>He didn’t know why, but he felt uneasy. It felt wrong not only where they were, but how people reacted to them. There <em>had</em> to be a reason and he feared what those reasons might be.</p>
<p>Jeremy and Isabella came back after a few minutes, having apologized to the barista for their appearance. The blond made up a lie that they were working on a movie and were too tired and hungry to go straight home, so stopped to get something to eat. He had to give himself a small pat on the back for his quick thinking. As they carried their trays, Jeremy was surprised by how expensive everything was, just barely having enough to pay for it.</p>
<p>Glancing at those glued to the computer, he felt his heart drop to his stomach when seeing the hopeful look on their faces dropping fast.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he asked. Part of him was scared of the answer, but he feared not knowing more.</p>
<p>“There…there’s no Danville, <em>our</em> Danville here, or anywhere…” Phineas whimpered, pulling away from the machine. “No history, nothing of our mayor, of Love Händel. It’s almost like it never even existed. Like it’s been replaced with a completely different one. It’s as if…as if we’re in a completely different world…”</p>
<p>Immediately the tears returned, falling freely down his face. Wiping at them, he almost yelped when his sister picked him up, patting his back to calm him down.</p>
<p>“<em>Shh</em>…<em>shh</em>… It’s okay. We’ll find a way back home. If any of us can figure it out, it’ll be you guys.”</p>
<p>“Really?” the boy asked, looking to his sister with hope.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you guys do so many amazing things. Once we figure out how we got here, then we can work on getting home. Think of it like that time you wanted to make the longest summer day? We thought we were done for, that we wouldn’t get back, then after a pep talk, you came up with that brilliant paper plane and slingshot to send us home. We just need to be patient and try to stay calm.”</p>
<p>“Y-you’re right, thanks, Candace, you’re the best!” the boy laughed, starting to feel more optimistic as he hugged her tightly. “Course it would be better if this was just a really crazy dream we’re having.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather have that <em>any</em> day,” the teen joked. The others smiled, beginning to feel better after watching the affectionate display.</p>
<p>While they didn’t have all of the answers they wanted, instead of getting more questions added, they decided to eat first. When they finished, they left, Jeremy pointing out that the café will close soon when seeing the sign displaying their time. As they left, he mentioned to them how expensive the food was, telling them that until they figure things out, they’ll have to be smarter with what they buy.</p>
<p>While not happy with their situation, they began to wander around, eventually coming across an empty park. They weren’t sure if it might have been connected with where they woke up, but they didn’t care at the moment. They needed to sit and rest so they can be able to think of their next plan.</p>
<p>“Should we go to the police?” Baljeet wondered. He let out a yelp, holding his head where Buford had smacked him. “What was that for?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be stupid,” the bully scolded. “We’re in another world. What can the police do for us other than ship us off to foster care?”</p>
<p>Gulps could be heard, the siblings clinging to one another, the smallest of the group letting a small whine out as he realized his mistake.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m just so scared,” he cried softly, burying his face into his knees.</p>
<p>“We <em>all</em> are, normally I’d agree with you, but Buford makes a good point. Who would believe we’re from Danville if the one <em>we</em> know doesn’t even exist?” Jeremy sighed as he sat down with the boy, rubbing his back gently. “I hate to say it, but we’re completely on our own. We need to find out how to survive and use stealth to avoid getting found out we’re technically homeless.”</p>
<p>“But that doesn’t seem right. Why should we hide?” Phineas asked.</p>
<p>“We don’t know what would happen if we go to the police. They could think we’re runaways with a made-up story. They could even think we’re not mentally well, especially in our present condition,” Jeremy explained. “If they don’t choose to send us to foster care, they could send us to a hospital. They would separate us…”</p>
<p>Phineas let out a whimper, clinging to Candace who shot her boyfriend a light glare, not that she entirely blamed him. Her brother wasn’t the type to do trouble, at least not intentionally. The thought of hiding from the police, it wouldn’t sound pleasing to his ears, it didn’t to her, but it was too risky. She <em>can’t</em> lose her brothers. She wouldn’t forgive herself if that ever happened.</p>
<p>“We’ll be fine,” she said, giving her brother a reassuring look. “We’re together, that’s all that matters. We’ll figure out how we got here and soon find a way to get back home before we know it.”</p>
<p>“But how are we going to live outside? We don’t have camping equipment or money to buy any or more food…”</p>
<p>Seeing his hope disappearing, the redhead knelt to meet his worried gaze. “Jeremy and I will figure something out. I won’t lose you or Ferb, <em>any</em> of you, and neither will he.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I’d be a terrible sister if I can’t do that,” she reassured, hugging her brother, Ferb joining as well. “Come on, we need to find a place to stay.”</p>
<p>“But where?” the green-haired boy asked.</p>
<p>“There are probably some abandoned buildings. We can use one or several as temporary shelters until we have a better plan.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it illegal to do that though?” the smaller redhead asked.</p>
<p>“Only if people complain about it,” his sister half-joked, earning a small chuckle from her sibling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having agreed on what to do, they began to search around town for any abandoned buildings that could be safe for them to stay. They avoided parts of town that made the teens feel uneasy, not wanting to endanger the kids more than they possibly are.</p>
<p>They wondered if they were making the right choice. If it turns out they can’t get home at all, doing this would only delay the inevitable. Both wished they were adults; it might make things easier, or harder if they were honest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They eventually found a suitable building to stay in. It was in shambles, boards covering windows, some broken, others badly cracked and stained. Graffiti decorated various parts of the house, mostly images, some crude, others more intricate.</p>
<p>“There’s a sign,” Jeremy pointed out. The others joined him, reading what it said.</p>
<p>“The place is condemned due to being unsafe?” Baljeet whimpered. “Then we shouldn’t stay, right?”</p>
<p>“It’s probably the upper floors, we’ll just stay on the ground floor for now,” Jeremy reassured. “We need a place to stay, even if it’s only for a night. It’ll be much better than sleeping out here.”</p>
<p>“We can do a look around to make sure it’s safe. We can even move some stuff around to cordon off the dangerous spots,” Isabella added.</p>
<p>“I guess that’d work,” Baljeet whispered, worry still evident.</p>
<p>“Of course it will, and it’s just temporary. We won’t be here for long, we’ll figure out a way to get back,” Phineas said with a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>Careful going inside, they did as planned and began to arrange things around during their stay. Jeremy was careful going upstairs, fetching whatever might be useful down. By the time they were done, the sun had long since set, the group shivering slightly more by how unsettling it looked. With effort though, they managed to get some sleep, knowing they’re going to need it.</p>
<p>Come morning, despite being hungry and uncomfortable, they sat together. They had to think of how to earn more money after pooling what little they all had together. Stealing was out, as was begging for food and money. The former would eventually get them caught and arrested, the latter drawing suspicion. After some thought, they decided that they would do what any normal kid would do. They would get summer jobs. They’ll work as much as they can to earn money and try and save as much they can, spending only what they needed when it was needed.</p>
<p>Candace and Jeremy knew they couldn’t get official part-time jobs without proper credentials, without a home most of all. Therefore, between doing odd jobs around town, they scouted, much to their discomfort, some shady apartments that wouldn’t think twice about them renting. At least, that’s what they hoped. Scanning different places, Candace glanced at her boyfriend, seeing that without the kids around, he let his optimism drop a little. Knowing exactly what, or <em>who</em> he was thinking about, she placed a hand over his shoulder to try and comfort him.</p>
<p>“We’ll find her, I’m sure of it,” she reassured, seeing him give a bitter smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I just hope Suzy’s safe.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure she is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the day went on, the teenagers managing to find a few odd jobs around, hoping the kids are having some luck themselves. When getting back, they traded stories with the kids of how it went. They learned that people did seem wary, almost nervous of them and it didn’t seem to be just how ragged and dirty they are. The teens knew it was how some of them looked, remembering the looks they would get, most aimed toward Ferb, others aimed towards Candace and Phineas even. But why would they act that way though? What about them made them stand out?</p>
<p>Despite some of the wariness, most of the kids had little trouble doing small jobs they could find. It varied from walking dogs, to mowing people’s lawns. Some even helped clean out gutters, earning a little that way. Phineas even mentioned how he and Isabella had been offered to use someone’s bathroom to wash up when they finished the yard work.</p>
<p>Ferb had been on his own much to Candice’s chagrin, but seeing him unharmed relieved her. She did warn him not to go off on his own again and to stay with someone. Ferb was a little upset with this, but also understood and agreed. This wasn’t Danville. The people here were strangers. They could be dangerous.</p>
<p>Despite this, Ferb showed his time alone wasn’t a waste. He shared he had been collecting empty bottles and such that were deemed recyclable. When he got enough he could carry without the bag he found ripping or toppling himself, he found a place to redeem them. It wasn’t a lot of money, only a couple of dollars after hours of work, but it was at least something. When asked why he did this, Ferb reluctantly explained that no one would hire him when asked, either politely or rudely, sometimes fearfully with a door slamming in his face. Candace pulled him into a hug, Phineas crawling over to join, comforting the boy, telling him it wasn’t his fault.</p>
<p>Baljeet shared how he and Buford, likely because of the boy’s timid nature, passed some restaurants, the owners offered some scraps to take. It was obvious that they looked homeless, but the fact nothing seemed to be done felt strange, almost alien.</p>
<p>Hearing this worried Candace, so when she had some time to herself, she decided to look for a library. When she found one, she started doing some research, going on the most isolated looking computer. She would have some newspapers that were available to read with her at tables if she wasn’t online. Anything she found, she would make notes or print important articles out, organizing them as best as she could.</p>
<p>When she finished, having taken several days, she felt even more scared than she had before. She read about various terrorist attacks taking place from various groups. The most notable seemed to be some strange group called Diclonii, though the way they’re described, it’s hard to tell if they were an actual terrorist group or not. What she did know was that they seemed to be mostly if not entirely female based and considered extremely dangerous. She found some photos of what they did. Some she refused to print or had cut them out because of how violent they were. She couldn’t let Phineas or the other kids see them, though she didn’t plan to show them all of this, it would be too much for them. Candace found Diclonii were also not just located where they were, but all over the world. She worried about what would happen if they ever encountered them or worse, that’s why they keep getting strange looks because people might be assuming they’re associated with them.</p>
<p>Amongst her research though, were some articles about sightings of strange people that would appear and simply vanish. Those who could see them well enough were determined to be different, though she had her doubts. Some of the descriptions sounded more like cosplaying than uniforms or something. But what scared her was that this group seemed far more dangerous than this Diclonii group. Whenever this group appeared, cities would burn shortly after. Homes and streets would be empty of people, even animals. There were no survivors to be found but no bodies either. No records of people leaving or they were but stopped, or something <em>made</em> them stop. As a result of this, money became a serious issue globally. Fires trying to be put out, search parties to look for cities’ worth of people, military and law enforcement stretched beyond their limit. People began to turn on each other as a result, blaming one another for the growing chaos, whether it was Diclonii related or not.</p>
<p>The one thing that <em>did</em> stand out was that even with large numbers of people suddenly missing, the rise of homeless people had been increasing. She would have thought it’d have been the opposite but suspected it’s a result of the economy, money going everywhere but where it should. That might partly explain why they’ve been able to get away like this so far. There might not be anyplace to take homeless people in, even if they are children, the thought chilling her. She couldn’t decide whether to consider this a curse or a blessing. All she knew was that they’ll get to stay together longer.</p>
<p>She would have to share this with Jeremy. She knew it’ll stress and scare him as much as it is with her, but she needs his help. She can’t do this on her own. What she didn’t know was how to explain this to the kids. They shouldn’t have to deal with this crap, it wasn’t fair but they needed to know too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Oh man, this world is more messed up than I thought,” Jeremy sighed as he and the others looked the papers over.</p>
<p>While making her way back, Candace decided to share what she found with everyone. With how split up they have to be to scrape by, she doesn’t want anyone taking any unnecessary risks. She didn’t like it, knowing some of what she found would upset them, but their safety was far more important.</p>
<p>“Tell me about it,” Candace sighed as she glanced at the papers.</p>
<p>“Candace, what are Diclonii?” Phineas asked. He was almost sitting completely in her lap, reading some of the lines finding the word popping up more than once.</p>
<p>“I don’t really know. There wasn’t much other than some things they seemed to have done. To be honest, I didn’t really bother looking that hard. I was more focused making sure this world wasn’t going to separate us,” she answered softly. She let her hand run through his hair, reading the article with him again.</p>
<p>“But why are they doing bad things though like hurting people?” he asked, voice trembling. “Is that why others don’t like them? It doesn’t make sense.”</p>
<p>“I don’t really know. Maybe they were hated before they started these things? Or there’s more to it than what’s in these articles,” Candace sighed, hugging her brother as he leaned into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Days passed, crawling into weeks and soon most of the summer was gone, money slowly saved and spent when needed. They moved about different abandoned buildings when they didn’t feel it was safe to stay any longer.</p>
<p>Candace and Jeremy eventually found what looked like a decent place they could all stay. The rent was shockingly cheap, which worked for them perfectly. The only thing they didn’t like was the residents and landlord, but there wasn’t much they could do. Unless a miracle happens, they could find themselves staying until winter and who knows how they’ll survive then. One small bright side was that as creepy as the landlord appeared, the few times they spied on him, they found he was pretty high most of the time, thus not likely to ask questions. At least that’s what the teens hoped for. Once they found out how much it’ll cost to stay in one of the units, they cleaned up and headed out. The kids stayed behind, not wanting to take unnecessary risks or expose them to anything unpleasant if they can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you’re here to rent?” the landlord asked, blowing thick smoke in their direction. They coughed, trying not to choke too much on the smoke.</p>
<p>“Y-yes, we just moved here and need to find a place to stay,” Jeremy explained, trying to remain as polite.</p>
<p>“Just the two of you lovebirds?” he asked, giving them a smirk.</p>
<p>“Yes, I mean no, there are others. My brothers and some cousins of ours,” Candace explained, flushing at his words.</p>
<p>“How many of ya?”</p>
<p>“There’s five of them, plus the two of us, so that’d make seven people,” Jeremy answered. There was no point lying, he’s seen people with what looked like close to a half a dozen children living here. Plus, there was no way they can keep the kids hidden, they’re going to want to go out or have to go out at some point. They would be spotted and couldn’t write their appearance off as visitors.</p>
<p>The man grunted as he grabbed some keys and led them around to some units. He told them about how much space there was and the number of rooms. Some were more expensive than they would have liked, so they had to pass on them. Most of the units they found though were mostly furnished minus a few things. When asked, they learned they were left by previous tenants who couldn’t pay or just simply walked out, leaving their things behind.</p>
<p>“Hey, least it makes ‘em look nicer than empty.”</p>
<p>“It does,” Candace answered. It also helped her and Jeremy try and better determine if it was worth renting or how they’ll rearrange to fit everyone comfortably. She and Isabella may have to share a room, but then there are the boys to consider. They’ll have to figure out the best way so they’re comfortable enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going through a few more, Candace and Jeremy decided on a place that seemed it could work best but it was still too expensive. The really cheap places were simply too small even if it was just the two of them. They thanked the landlord and told him they’ll keep the units in mind as they needed more time to think. He simply shrugged his shoulders and they parted ways.</p>
<p>“Looks like we still need to save some more money. I didn’t think it would be this hard,” Candace sighed as they walked back.</p>
<p>Jeremy threw an arm around her, “It’ll be okay. At least we got closer and it doesn’t seem he suspects anything.”</p>
<p>“I just hope he doesn’t freak out if he sees Ferb. People really seem jumpy when they see him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe we should think about dyeing his hair.”</p>
<p>“Dyeing it?”</p>
<p>“They seem on edge with his hair color. Maybe if we made it black or something and keep up on it, people might not be so tense seeing him.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but hair dye is so expensive. There’s no way we’ll be able to afford to get enough. Not to mention getting the kind that doesn’t wash off right away and where we can even go to get it done.”</p>
<p>“That’s true. Maybe we’ll take a look at some brands to find what might be the best.”</p>
<p>“I guess, but will Ferb even go for it?”</p>
<p>“That’s true, but he’s a smart kid. I’m sure he’ll understand and that’s if we even go for it. Like you said, it’s expensive.”</p>
<p>“True…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Returning to their latest shelter, an old house, they began to see what everyone had managed to collect. They were still short and will probably continue being so for a while but they’re getting closer.</p>
<p>Candace barely took notice of everyone sitting down together, eating their meager meals. The few things they bought were mostly cleaner clothes at thrift shops, very cheap hygiene products like soap and toothpaste. And when it <em>did</em> come to having to buy food, it was kept very cheap. They bought very little extras unless it was a good sale they caught that worked. Fruits and vegetables were rarely acquired, not only due to expense but short lifespan. Same with things like milk or other perishable drinks.</p>
<p>She watched everyone, feeling depressed at their ragged looks. She could tell they’ve lost some weight, Buford the most noticeable. As much as she would try to encourage him to eat enough, he would sometimes accept, only to pass it to Baljeet or whoever seemed hungrier. She felt a slight sting of tears when her eyes landed on her brothers. In all her years, while she wanted to bust the little menaces for their wild inventions, she honestly did love them. She didn’t want them to get hurt and here they are, suffering and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it!</p>
<p>“So you found a place?” Baljeet’s voice broke through her thoughts.</p>
<p>Candace glanced in his direction, finding he was talking with Jeremy. He must have told them about the apartment they found and what it held.</p>
<p>“That’s great, so we might actually have a real place to stay then?” Phineas asked, looking at his sister with unwavering hope. She knew it would die at some point, but she was willing to do everything in her power to keep that hope alive.</p>
<p>“If we work hard to save enough, then yeah.”</p>
<p>“But what about papers though?” Isabella’s voice spoke up, looking at the bread with a thin frown. “We have no birth certificates, no documents about who we are. What are we going to do?”</p>
<p>“The landlord isn’t very smart it looks and doesn’t keep things as they should. I doubt he’ll bust us so long as we have money to pay rent,” Candace joked dryly. She reached her hand out to gently pat her arm, an open invitation if the girl wished to sit closer or needed any comforting.</p>
<p>“And I’m sure we’ll think of something if we did start facing certain problems,” Jeremy added with a bitter smile. “If we can just scrape by as we are but with a proper roof over our heads, then chances of us getting home are higher.”</p>
<p>“I really hope so.”</p>
<p>“<em>Of course</em> we’ll get home. Ferb and I have been trying to think of what could’ve happened to land us here. We even visited the spot we woke up in a few times to look for clues,” Phineas prattled excitedly, pulling a nut from his pocket to show as proof.</p>
<p>“Even if we did know how we got here, how could we get home? I don’t think we can get away with the same shtick as before,” Isabella grumbled softly. She didn’t want to sound so harsh, but part of her <em>was</em> losing hope. She was only keeping up appearances for the others’ sake.</p>
<p>However, when Phineas started going on again, sounding so optimistic, she turned, ready to scream at him, only stopping when looking into his eyes. But it wasn’t just the way he looked; it was the way he <em>talked,</em> the very thing that brought a small smile back to her face. She shouldn’t lose hope nor force him to lose it either, because it’s sitting in their laps right now, right next to them. Phineas Flynn <em>is</em> their hope to get back home and he won’t fail, she’s sure of it.</p>
<p>“We always find a way, just like Candace said,” Phineas grinned, his childish innocence penetrating everyone’s depression. “We’ll figure out how we got here, figure out how to get home, build it, then voila, we’re home. We can go back to having fun like we used to, course we’ll be <em>a</em> <em>lot</em> more careful.”</p>
<p>At that part, he gave a nervous laugh, more to himself, likely revealing that he might be blaming himself for their misery. Before he knew it, Ferb wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a hug, leaning his head into his shoulder. It was his silent way of telling him not to blame himself. Telling him that it wasn’t his fault and that no one hated him for their misfortune.</p>
<p>With renewed determination, they continued what they were doing, saving up as much as they could. They eventually found themselves able to pay the first month’s rent but knew it wasn’t enough. There was still a lot more and needed to save more if they planned on staying longer than that. Plus there will be things they’ll need to get like beds and deciding what kind will work best to fit the available space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you very much, sir,” Phineas thanked happily.</p>
<p>The restaurant owner gave him a small wave and smile as he went back in. He was with Isabella and his siblings, hands filled with a few bags of food as they headed back.</p>
<p>“Thanks for taking us with you, Candace.”</p>
<p>“It’s no problem,” she smiled softly.</p>
<p>Candace glanced down at Phineas, feeling his positivity radiating. And yet, he looked so ragged, bags hanging under his eyes from lack of sleep. She knew he would sometimes start crying, trying to be as quiet as possible, but she always found out and would hold him. Ferb as well, sometimes crying as well as he would cling not only to his brother but their sister as well. She had asked Phineas, finding it wasn’t from being scared of never getting home, but of getting caught, getting separated. He didn’t want to lose his best friends or his family. Ferb had similar thoughts, though there was more he kept quiet or shared only when Phineas was around, revealing his worries of them getting hurt by Diclonii or people who think they’re part of them.</p>
<p>Thinking about Ferb, Candace looked him over. He was silent as ever, though noticed he had become a tad bit clingier, not that she could blame him. Ferb had always held an air of maturity far greater than his age wherever they go. He barely says a few words and it’s enough to diffuse an argument, people either shocked he spoke or how suave they were to move people. It was times like those Phineas would tease him about being chatty even though he really isn’t. Lately though, after all that has happened, she’s starting to see the little boy he really is, not the young man he makes himself out to be. She’s no fool. She’s heard, sometimes felt his tears soak her shirt or drench her arm whenever he’d cling to her in his sleep, Phineas clinging as well.</p>
<p>It hurt her so much they were like this now. She wanted them back to their happy, carefree selves than pretending to be so. She missed those innocent days. She missed sometimes walking in on them sleeping with Perry in one of their arms or on rare days, they share a bed so they can both snuggle their pet. Thinking of their odd pet, Candace found it both strange yet comforting that despite not doing much, Perry was devoted to the boys. He just about followed them everywhere, somehow kept his poisonous claw from ever harming them, sleeps with them so peacefully. He even lets them get away with dressing him up or using him as part of their activities, never complaining, has never resisted, or even try to escape. He just simply makes his noise and continues that blank stare. Perry even seemed attached to Candace, though not as much given her usual reactions to finding him in her bed or rolling in her laundry. Even the way he ate still grossed her out, but she would give <em>anything</em> to see the platypus again.</p>
<p>She wouldn’t be surprised that when they get home; the three of them ended up sharing a bed for a while as they readjusted. She could even imagine Perry flopped on top of the pile, purring away as any happy platypus could. And she would let him, even let him roll in as much of her clothes and happily deal with plucking platypus fur out of her skirts and shirts. Maybe she could suggest an idea to make removing unwanted pet hair easier? It could be something fun and useful for her brothers to make. Since coming here, they hadn’t been able to design or create other than a few ideas of how to get home.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” Isabella asked, seeing the spacey look on her, knowing she couldn’t be thinking of Jeremy. The look was too sad, making her worry, the others’ attention grabbed as they glanced at their sister.</p>
<p>“Of all things, I was thinking of Perry,” Candace chuckled softly. When she saw the look on the boy’s faces, she regretted her words as their smiles faded into frowns.</p>
<p>“I miss him,” Phineas whispered as he stared at the battered sidewalk.</p>
<p>“I miss him too, but I’m sure he’s fine. He’s probably worried just as we are. And the second we get back, he’ll be all over you two, heck I wouldn’t mind getting covered in platypus slobber if I got caught in the crossfire,” she reassured, seeing the corners of their mouths twitch.</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t like Perry?” Ferb asked, the small smile never leaving. Phineas was snickering at the thought of their sister covered in their pet’s drool, doing nothing to hide it.</p>
<p>“I don’t, but I don’t <em>hate</em> him either.”</p>
<p>At this, they began talking, the boys sharing some stories about their pet, stories Candace didn’t even know about. It was a nice change than worrying about their lives, focusing on something that made them smile and laugh. It changed however the second they heard a choked sob call out towards them, the group turning to its source.</p>
<p>“Ph-Phineas! Ferb! Candace!”</p>
<p>They spun, spotting a young man. The moment he saw their faces, he let out another sob as he fell to his knees. He dropped the pillowcase, hearing it hit the concert.</p>
<p>“Who-who are you?” Phineas stuttered with a bit of fear.</p>
<p>“It’s me, Perry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've tried my best to work this chapter, but how well I did it, I can't say.</p>
<p>If anyone does enjoy and wish to help contribute and improve it, I would be forever grateful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Giving a warning now that this chapter is quite dark with medical torture and is graphic, so if you're squeamish, I don't recommend reading this or future chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Perry first woke up, the first thing he discovered was the large cage he was trapped in with dozens of animals. Most of them he didn’t recognize, appearing wild or were normal pets, thus wouldn’t be of much help to talk to. He pondered what had happened, how he ended up here, trying to recall what had happened. The last thing he remembered was an explosion that took place at Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s lab. He had checked in on him and found it wasn’t anything serious and after exchanging some words, nods and smiles on Perry’s part, he left so the man could clean up. He was heading home and got to relax before he planned to sneak off when his communicator went off. Shortly after, there was a different explosion, far different than what happened at Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s. It shook everything and left him in a panic. He tried to reverse the elevator to return home and make sure his family was okay before…</p><p>Perry couldn’t remember anything else. He must have hit his head, rubbing around the area, finding a small lump that seemed to confirm it. But that didn’t explain why he was here though. And what was that explosion? Was it related to Monogram calling him or was it something else? He fiddled with his communicator, finding the signal seemed to be jammed, unable to find a way to undo it or a way around it. If he can’t call for help, then he’ll just have to find a way to get out and get help. That in mind, Perry began to investigate his prison. In his search, he found more glass cages like his own, and like his, they were filled with animals. Some were very vicious, such as cougars and alligators. They were separated, likely to avoid unnecessary carnage, some already attacking each other with bloody scratches and bite marks that made him shiver. But as vicious as they are, they were scared, some huddling together. He spotted a pride of lions gathering close with each other, their cubs kept especially close. It was the same for similar groups of animals, making him not only long for his family but increase his determination to get out.</p><p>Much to Perry’s dismay though, he found that besides some vented openings for air flow, there wasn’t a way to escape. It didn’t help that most of his tools were either gone or malfunctioning. Whoever kidnapped him was aware of his capabilities, wondering if other agents had been captured as well and if so, where were they put? The more he thought about it, the more he knew that even if he found a way to get out, he couldn’t get careless and release all the animals. He has no idea where they are or what the animals will do once freed. It could turn into a complete bloodbath if he isn’t careful. Feeling slightly defeated, the platypus sat down, drawing his knees up. He wondered what sort of diabolical plan is being made with all of them. That was the last thing he thought before the room was engulfed in gas, knocking everything inside out cold.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every time he woke up, he found himself lying on an operating table; different doctors hovered over his body. The first time, they stripped him of his personal effects attached, feeling terrified as they injected him with syringes. It was obvious he was being used as some sort of experiment, for what, he didn’t nor <em>wanted</em> to know. Most of the injections made him either sleepy or nauseous, sometimes making him feel as if he’s been filled with ice or liquid fire. It was horrible and wanted it to stop. He was heavily restrained, constantly struggling with what little strength he had to try and break free. He wasn’t going to let them get away with this! He will get out and make them pay! Eventually, more than injections were done, the platypus hearing foreign chanting. He wondered what they were doing before he felt as if his entire body was on fire, a scream ripping out of his throat. He thrashed violently, tears clouding his vision as he felt something being done to his body, bones twisting and warping as was his flesh. Was it the injections? The chanting? Or was it both?</p><p>He continued to scream, snapping his beak out of desperation, praying he would either bite someone’s hand or maybe somehow reach those stupid restraints and finally bite through it. He didn’t care if he had to chew his hand off, he just wanted to escape and make the pain end. A hand grabbed his head, forcing him to stare weakly into the ceiling. He let out choked sobs, choking harder when a gag was shoved into his mouth followed by what looked and felt like an oxygen tube shoved down his throat.</p><p>What were they doing to him?</p><p>Why were they doing this to him?</p><p>These questions and thousands more ran through his head every time he woke up, despair present that it wasn’t a nightmare. He would be forced to endure grueling hours of pure agony, feeling his bones snapping and reforming. His fur fell painfully, sometimes taking chunks of skin by the burning and wet sensations that followed. There were times he couldn’t even feel his webbed feet, terrified of what it meant.</p><p>One of the most painful experiences had to be when he was flipped onto his stomach and the most psychotic looking child came into view. She was dressed like a surgeon, which was normal, <em>if</em> this could be considered normal that is. Her long white hair was tied back into a pair of tight buns, leaving her electric green eyes exposed, paralyzing the poor animal with fear. He trembled when seeing her with the knife, barely given time to wonder when she began to saw his tail off right down to the base, leaving nothing behind; not even a stump.</p><p>He couldn’t stop shrieking as he was butchered alive, things done he didn’t think were possible, things he didn’t think anyone should be capable of. Not even horror movies he’s seen were like this! He was left alone for a while after that, allowed to heal. Those were the orders the child gave. How could such a small being be filled with such evil? But what had to be more terrifying about this child, was that very fact, she <em>is</em> a child. He shuddered and cried, unable to take the image of his innocent owners becoming like this if given the chance. No, they never would become like her, <em>they</em> were born innocent. It was obvious she never was innocent from the start. As much as he didn’t want to cast such judgment, it was clear as day this girl was pure evil.</p><p>But as much as he would want to stop her, he couldn’t. All he could do now is helplessly endure the pain. He currently laid on a cot in agony, mind in a fog, unable to think coherently. Part of him wanted to just sleep the pain away but he was scared. He knew the moment he does, when he wakes up, he’ll be right back on that awful table. He didn’t understand what they were doing to him, why they were doing this, but knew it wasn’t for good reasons. He stared at his bandaged arm, vision blurred from his tears. He hugged himself as best he could; sobbing softly as he tried to think of happy thoughts, praying that it was all a horrible dream. He wanted to wake up in bed with his humans, know that he’s safe, that <em>they’re</em> safe. He didn’t care if he blew his cover smothering them with hugs and kisses. Hell, he didn’t care if he woke up at his former nemesis’ place because they were watching movies or playing some stupid game and he fell asleep. He likely would be covering the man with hugs and kisses too, far too relieved to know that it was all simply a horrible nightmare.</p><p>Anything had to be…</p><p>There was a loud, horrible cracking sound, pain flooding his senses in seconds. He screamed, most of it getting lost in the air tube, blood pooling around his face, getting into his eyes. His beak shattered, not knowing when or why only that it hurt. He could feel the tissue touching the cold air, bringing him more pain. He could barely hear shouting, barely feeling needles piercing his limbs. What he did know and was relieved for was passing out, the pain quickly vanishing shortly after.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he woke again, he found himself in his cell, his whole head ached. He tried to recall what happened. When he did, without thinking, he lurched his head over the side, vomiting whatever had been forced into his stomach after the last procedure. Eyes snapped open as he wondered why he isn’t hurting in the broken orifice; he tentatively lifted a hand, touching his face. Patches were either covered in bandaging or…</p><p><em>“No…”</em> he silently gasped, realization finally dawning on him of what these people were doing to him.</p><p>Yes, he’s been losing fur, a lot of it, but he still had some rough, scabby patches around the head, but what he thought was new fur growing in was extremely soft. He felt his face more, finding features that were never there, having been covered by a beak.</p><p>Glancing nervously at his half bandaged arm, he found it was more human, albeit a little deformed. He looked further at himself, a new wave of emotions crashing into him far worse than ever before. Tears were soaking his face once more, rage filling his very being, and disgust tightened around his stomach.</p><p>They were turning him human!</p><p>He won’t be able to return to his family… Perry thought about the agency, what they might think of this if he ever got back, however, he threw the thought away. He wanted things to go back to the way they were, not this hellhole he’s trapped in. Burying his face into his hands, he let out a scream, anguish consuming him as he started thrashing in bed. Unable to move, he was in a sense, throwing a tantrum, the kind he’s seen his boys throw when they were very little. He couldn’t escape if he tried; his legs were too deformed right now, having not finished changing. Even if they weren’t, he had no tools to break out of his cell or any idea how to get out of here and back home.</p><p>Could he even <em>risk</em> going back home? They could follow him; threaten the boys, Candace, their parents, all to get him back. Or worse, they could just kill them. Just thinking about it made him scream louder, thrashing, kicking weakling, swinging his arms into the side of the cot or the wall. He ignored the pain it caused; it was nothing after what he’s been through. In his frenzy, men came in, drugging him, putting him into a more docile state, having him continue sobbing in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Whatever else was left to change him, it was completed, the pain more bearable at this point. When he could finally stand properly and walk correctly, he was given fresh clothes. He noted they looked like training clothes, making his stomach twist. He was told, no <em>ordered</em> to change before left alone in the small, claustrophobic room. Finding a full-length mirror, he looked himself over. There were almost no scars save for a small one at the base of his spine where his tail used to be. Touching it was very sensitive, making him whimper at the sensation, quickly pulling his hand away. The tears came before he could stop them, angrily wiping them away. All he’s done has cried, he should be, no he <em>is</em> stronger than this. It was the pain that left him like this, but now that it seems to be over, he needs to pull himself together and try and find a way to escape. He <em>has</em> to get back to the O.W.C.A. so they can stop this.</p><p>Looking at his naked form though, he instinctively hugged the clothes to himself closer, shivering from the cold. He missed his fur, his webbed feet, his beak, everything that made him, him. Reluctantly and clumsily, he managed to dress himself, using memories of watching the boys getting dressed.</p><p>A door suddenly slammed open, leaving him to stare nervously, bringing his arms up. It was half in self-defense, the other out of instinctive fear, unable to keep himself from shaking. He felt like such a pup, child, whatever he is, but he couldn’t help it! What was done to him was completely inhumane. And now that they were done, who knows what they were going to do to him now.</p><p>“Let’s go,” the gruff looking man snapped. He grabbed the scared agent’s arm, dragging him out of the room and down a few hallways.</p><p>Perry tried to memorize them, but couldn’t, not because he couldn’t focus, but more when he looked out the windows. He saw he wasn’t in Danville, the location appearing surreal, as if they weren’t even on Earth anymore. He was positive, wanting to ask, but couldn’t figure out how to use his new vocal cords, knowing they were there and now human. But all he was getting so far were chatters and small, strangled noises when he struggled with basic words used every day.</p><p>With a rough shove, he stumbled and fell face-first into a room, mildly grateful it was carpeted, not that it made the landing much softer. Looking around, he found it seemed to resemble an office, thinking of it like a vet’s office. Sitting at a desk was a middle-aged man, Perry taking note he seemed more sympathetic than all the others he’s seen thus far. He wondered if it was an act, or if he’s like him, a prisoner.</p><p>“Hello, Perry is it? I’m glad to see you’ve made a full recovery. Please, take a seat and we will begin,” the man greeted as he got up, pointing to their destination.</p><p>There was a table, a box with what looked like toys or something, a stack of papers, and a couple of chairs. It felt like he was in a mental institution, recalling some of his favorite soaps. Please don’t tell him that his whole life was an illusion, that he’s actually some mental patient. He didn’t think he could take that, not after all he’s gone through, all the memories he’s formed, good and bad alike.</p><p>He heard the gruff man leave, the door slamming, causing him to jump. Even the other man seemed to jump a little. It gave Perry a little hope that maybe he isn’t mad but also meant this wasn’t an awful dream.</p><p>Hesitantly, he followed and took a seat, still shaking from before. He silently waited for the man to join him, taking the other chair.</p><p>“I know you’re scared. If you’re hoping to gain comfort that it’ll get better…” the man sighed as he glanced away briefly. “For now, it doesn’t matter. I’m sure you have thousands of questions to ask, but if you want to ask them, you need to learn how to use your new body properly. So why don’t we get started then?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like that, he was made to go through childish trials between using utensils, toilet training, walking, and running properly. But the one he had to have found most useful had to be speaking, finally learning how to work his new mouth and vocal cords. After what felt like an eternity, he was able to talk with no stutters or slip-ups on pronunciations, learning fast that he’s got quite a silver tongue. He swore he saw the man blush a few times when he’d recite a few lines from his favorite soaps. He merely picked those lines because he remembered them the best. It was only later that he realized that a few of those chosen lines had some innuendos in them, making him equally embarrassed.</p><p>Learning how to use his new body better, he found himself going through different tests, finding them becoming more advanced. During some of these tests, he decided it might be time to start asking questions. He silently prayed that it won’t backfire, especially with the man he hesitated to call a friend.</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>“You had a large spike with your reiatsu, your spirit energy if you will.”</p><p>“I still don’t get it…” he muttered softly, almost slipping back to his chatters.</p><p>“I’m afraid you were picked to join a…<em>group</em>… But in your previous form, you would not have lasted long, enduring blasts and explosions from both sides.”</p><p>“But you know everything about me…”</p><p>“Exactly. We knew all of your limitations, and what this militia does, you would not have lasted a single fight, let alone the training. You needed a far stronger body, given a human-looking body even, but at the same time, it isn’t completely human.”</p><p>“Isn’t completely human?” Perry parroted, staring wide-eyed at the other.</p><p>“You will find you will take hits that would normally be fatal, killing someone upon impact, though they <em>will</em> be painful. The muscles in your body are stronger, meaning you’ll be able to deliver punches strong enough to shatter concrete, and if you harness control over your reiatsu, you’ll be able to shatter stronger materials. It is the same for when it comes to speed as you run. Your reflexes are sharper than ever. If you hadn’t already noticed, even your sight had been corrected so you do not need contacts anymore. And again, all these senses and reactions would be enhanced when you begin training your reiatsu…”</p><p>“I didn’t ask for this though…”</p><p>“I know… Most brought here <em>never</em> ask for this. They’re usually taken away at night, never to see their loved ones again. And the times they do…” the man trailed off, eyes misting.</p><p>“What happens if they do?” Perry asked, fear clenching at him</p><p>“You’re lucky you’ll never get to see them again.”</p><p>“What do you <em>mean?</em> What happened to my family?”</p><p>The man seemed hesitant to answer but before he could, the door suddenly opened. Standing there with a frighteningly pleasant smile was the white-haired child. Perry felt himself shaking, memories of the surgeries returning. The child though wasn’t dressed for surgery, instead, she wore a white blouse and skirt, black shoes tapping lightly as she walked in. Her white hair, instead of tied back, hung in a loose ponytail over a shoulder. Most of it concealed her right eye. The locks were held together by a simple, black ribbon. Now dressed in what appeared to be casual clothes, he felt sick, realizing she really is a child. He hadn’t been hallucinating. She had to be at <em>least</em> five, yet the look in her visible eye said otherwise.</p><p>“Stay away from me!” Perry screamed with desperation.</p><p>Without thinking, he grabbed the chair, throwing it at the small girl, watching as she easily sidestepped, almost <em>teleporting</em> by how fast she moved. The furniture hit the floor, shattering, leaving small cracks in the floor, shocking him that he was indeed stronger. In his awe, he almost missed the psychotic child talking, though when he did, found she wasn’t talking to him.</p><p>“<em>Tsk</em>…<em>tsk</em>…Dr. Manäo, I thought I told you, that you aren’t to disclose such <em>delicate</em> information without my permission?” the child taunted, hands tucked behind her back.</p><p>“He deserves to know,” the man growled. He refused to look the child in the eye, gritting his teeth. “He deserves to know what you <em>did,</em> you sick monster!”</p><p>Perry heard something shoot past him, jumping to the side in time to see what looked like a knife or scalpel embed itself between the doctor’s eyes. He watched in horror as the impaled man stood there briefly before collapsing on his back. His eyes were spasming as were his mouth and hands. It was clear the knife penetrated the bone, revealing the child’s strength, frightening Perry further.</p><p>“Such a shame you didn’t stand two feet closer or that <em>would</em> have killed you. But that means I’ll get to have some fun. I really do need a new test subject for a new chemical I've been working on.”</p><p>Snapping her fingers, several men, no <em>monsters</em> came in. Perry had never seen anything like them before. He watched helplessly as they hoisted the twitching doctor onto a gurney that was pushed in before they carted him away.</p><p>“I’ll have to find someone to replace him, someone more obedient,” the girl sighed as she stretched herself. Glancing at Perry, she gave him a wicked grin. “At least he finished with you, so we won’t have to worry about that.”</p><p>Perry snapped his head to her, wide frightened eyes staring, terrified of what she’s implying. What else do they have planned for him?</p><p>“Ah, well, since he started to tell you, I guess I should finish. I mean, if anyone’s going to tell you, it <em>should</em> be me.”</p><p>Tell him what?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did my best to try and work this chapter and have it flow well, more so when going over the old version.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning that this chapter is equally dark with mentions of rape and suicide.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perry was numb as he was brought to a new cell and shoved inside. He stood there, unaware of his surroundings before collapsing to his knees and letting out a horrible scream. He continued screaming, gripping his hair, pulling strands out. He didn’t, <em>couldn’t</em> stop screaming until he was out of breath. He curled up into a ball, heavy sobs wracking his form until he eventually passed out. He didn’t know nor care about the time when he came to, seeing a tray of food on the floor near him. He ignored it, rolling away, curling back up into a tight little ball.</p><p>“They’re gone… They’re <em>all</em> gone…”</p><p>Phineas. Ferb. The agency. Everything and everyone was <em>gone.</em></p><p>Bombs had been built and scattered throughout the entire universe of his dimension, his <em>realm</em> as the girl, Anax he’s come to learn, called it. Other parallel dimensions had similar bombs planted. It made little sense of what she was saying, sounding like some kind of nightmarish sci-fi story. She told him they had sent agents of their own to seek out potential candidates, Perry amongst them. Who else was chosen, Anax wouldn’t tell him, only smiling sweetly, almost <em>innocently.</em> When these agents finished, she pressed the trigger and unleashed literal hell. The bombs destroyed <em>everything,</em> ripping the fabric of space and time until nothing but broken fragments remained. His home was gone. His world, his dimension was gone.</p><p>He refused to believe it, attempting to attack her, but she dodged and let her goons restrain him. Instead of being mad or annoyed, she continued to smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>****Flashback****</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> “Believe it or not, your realm is gone. I <strong>had</strong> planned to tell you later after you got stronger. I was going to let you think you might one day escape and return home, let it be a motivator. Alas, it wasn’t meant to be it seems.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re insane. It’s impossible to destroy a dimension!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Anything</strong> is possible.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had him dragged to a window, Perry watching angrily as she pulled out a communicator.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Enjoy the show,” she grinned as she turned to the device. “Is everything done?”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Yes, Anax. We got what you required.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are they evacuated?”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Yes, ma’am.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then let the show begin.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perry watched her put it away and pull out what looked like a detonator, pressing it without hesitation. He felt the facility, the <strong>ship</strong> tremble, watching explosions go off in every direction outside. Some were like twinkling stars in the distance, others much closer. Just how many were set up?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Gates are opening for evacuation.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Perry stared horrified as he watched a nearby planet get caught up in an explosion. It shattered and soon faded as if was never there. Signs of what looked like shuttles trying to escape were caught the blast. The stars were quickly vanishing, millions being snuffed out by the second. Everything was vanishing. As the ship entered some kind of portal, taking them to another realm, the speakers crackled to life. Immediately, screams of agony and fear echoed, the child laughing happily at this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Beautiful isn’t?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop it… Make it stop!” Perry struggled, wanting to cover his ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the child did was laugh, humming innocently with the screams, eyes closed peacefully as they went on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The screams continued for another hour before it all stopped abruptly. Perry still didn’t want to believe but he couldn’t deny it either. His world was gone. His family, his friends, everything was gone. Whether his dimension was truly destroyed or not, if Anax did this, then there was no way they survived.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>****End Flashback****</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For several days, he refused to move from his spot, slowly starving himself. After the third or so day, he was forced onto the cot and force-fed by guards. He tried to fight but he was too weak to fend them off. It continued like this for several days before he was eventually dragged out of his cell and taken to what looked like a training arena. There were others in different corners performing different exercises. He refused to participate, finding no reason to continue. At least he thought so until Anax decided to threaten him. Not with his life though, but with other lives. Without mercy, she had a dozen people slaughtered before his eyes. She warned him that if he doesn’t cooperate from then on, more would die and be more gruesome than the last. Not wanting more innocent blood spilled, he reluctantly obeyed. He endured grueling trials, forced to work his new body to what he used to do before. It felt like months as he trained, discovering that despite the changes, his skills have hardly withered. He silently cursed himself.</p><p>As he trained, Perry feared what he’ll be made to do in the future. He’s heard it from others, some fearful as he is, others less so. He’ll be made to kill. He knew how to kill, of course, the agency had taught him as he got older while staying with his host family. They kept it as a precaution for the really dangerous villains where it may be the only option. But, he’s never taken a life. He’s never had to kill. And he sure as hell can’t bring himself to kill innocent people. It goes against everything he’s been taught, it was against who he is…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had been recently transferred to a new facility, though wasn’t sure why. All he remembered was them trying to make him kill someone and he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He disarmed and knocked them out, but refused to take their life. It caused more innocent people to die as punishment including the person he was made to fight. Something in him snapped and he tried to take on his tormenters. It caused an uproar, others joining. Sadly their revolt was crushed, most pinned and restrained, others slaughtered without hesitation. After that, he was knocked out and woke up here.</p><p>He could hear shouting and people begging to be set free or to simply kill them. They were all in different languages, unable to understand them at first until he was later force-fed some pills. In a few hours, he began to understand them, bringing tears to his eyes. Doofenshmirtz would have made something like this, whether he stayed evil or not. He would have done it out of frustration of all the different languages and the frustration of trying to understand them or hiring expensive translators. He could even imagine the boys making something like this, not out of spite, but sheer curiosity and they would share it without hesitation.</p><p>“Oh god, Phineas… Ferb… I’m…I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, drawing his knees up and hugging them. He failed to protect them, their family, <em>his</em> family.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Perry looked up, unsure if he was hearing things or not.</p><p>“Can you hear me?”</p><p>Realizing he wasn’t going insane, he slowly got out of the cot and walked close to the bars. He learned fast not to touch them. Most, if not all of the bars were electrified or had something done to them to keep their prisoners inside. Now and again, he would hear someone get electrocuted, screaming in pain.</p><p>Peeking through the bars as best as he could, he noticed a woman or what he believed to be a woman leaning against a wall. She was a couple of cells down, close but not close enough for them to reach and touch each other. He noticed most of the cells were arranged like that. No cell faced each other and was spaced apart just enough to avoid the prisoners from making direct contact with each other. Perry felt sick though when seeing she was bruised and battered. Her lip was split with cuts and bruises decorating her. The worse looking ones were covered with bandages, others left exposed. He didn’t want to imagine what she had to face or what she might have had to do to come out alive.</p><p>Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he took her features in. She must have been an animal before like himself, but couldn’t tell what she used to be. Her facial features were still mostly canine, gold eyes staring at him, taking his features in as he was. Her skin was dark with patches of dark gold fur decorating any exposed skin. What it didn’t cover or appear not to be was concealed under a training uniform. A tail swayed, matching her mood. It made him miss his tail. Her long hair, also dark gold, hung loosely. He noticed that her legs appeared mostly canine.</p><p>“So what were you?” she asked.</p><p>“Platypus,” he answered, his voice hollow. “You?”</p><p>“Jackal,” she answered. Looking him over, she opened her mouth, “It looks like you’re a later generation.”</p><p>“A later generation?”</p><p>The woman nodded, “Yeah. I’m one of the earlier ones. Not perfect but workable it seems. That or that sick brat has plans for me.”</p><p>“She seems to have plans for <em>all</em> of us.”</p><p>“Good point.”</p><p>It felt strange having a civil conversation with someone, ignoring the desperate moans and wails of others.</p><p>“Hey, who’s this Phineas and Ferb? I heard you say their names.”</p><p>Reminded of them, tears filled his eyes as he turned away.</p><p>“What does it matter?” he said, clenching his hands. “They’re gone. My family, my friends…they’re all gone…”</p><p>“You saw it happen?”</p><p>He shook his head, unsure whether to be grateful or not.</p><p>“N-no… But she made me watch as she destroyed another universe. She made me listen to people screaming as they were killed until there was no one left.”</p><p>The woman gave him a pitiful look. “I’m sorry she made you go through that, but if you didn’t see them die, there’s a chance they’re still alive.”</p><p>“How can you joke like that? How could they survive our dimension destroyed?”</p><p>“Did she <em>say</em> she destroyed it?” Getting a nod, she continued, ignoring the tearful glare. “Those bombs are new. As intelligent as Anax seems to be, she’s not perfect. She still has things to learn. I’ve heard guards talk about her having a fit or something whenever a bomb didn’t work properly.”</p><p>“What are you saying? Are you saying my dimension could still exist?”</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not, I can’t say. Depending on what model the bombs were when detonated, fragments could remain.”</p><p>“Even if it still <em>somehow</em> existed, who’s to say my planet survived or the people on it survived?”</p><p>“That’s true, but they also could have been saved.”</p><p>“Saved?”</p><p>“Do you <em>honestly</em> think people like them wouldn’t have enemies?” Perry said nothing, allowing her to continue. “I’ve heard these same guards or others here talk about a group, an army challenging these people, these monsters. They have done enough to get on their leader’s bad side. That means they must be as strong and as intelligent as they are to oppose them.”</p><p>The former agent started to regain some hope before it faded once more.</p><p>“Even if they’re somehow alive and safe, I can’t go back to them.”</p><p>“Because you don’t look like platypus?”</p><p>He nodded, sinking to the floor, drawing his knees up. She slid the floor as well, giving him a sorrowful gaze.</p><p>“That shouldn’t stop you. If they love you as much as you love them, they should still be able to accept you.”</p><p>“How are you so certain?”</p><p>“I’m not, but I’d like to hope that’s true for anyone who manages to somehow escape this hellhole.”</p><p>“People have escaped?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. They’re usually rescued from a facility like here. That’s why we’re sometimes moved, to keep ahead of their enemies.”</p><p><em>“That could explain why I got transferred this time around,” </em>Perry thought before shaking it from his mind. “So you’re hoping we’ll be rescued?”</p><p>“It’ll be nice, not that there’s much for me.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Unlike you, I have nothing to hope for other than not dying in here.”</p><p>“You lost someone?”</p><p>“My pups. Five of them.”</p><p>“Oh god… I’m so sorry… I…”</p><p>“Don’t. It isn’t like you could change it.”</p><p>“What do they hope to achieve?”</p><p>“I don’t know. They make us train, make us fight. They want us to fight for them. I <em>refuse</em> to bow to them like I’m some pet,” she finished this with a growl.</p><p>“I don’t want to fight for them either but every time I’ve refused, innocent people are murdered in front of me.”</p><p>Hot tears fell, shoulders shaking. He wants to be stronger but how can he? So much is happening. There’s no time to breathe. No time to rest. No time to adjust.</p><p>“And you’ll be forced to kill even more,” the woman said, the other barely hearing her. “What’s your name? I go by Nerea.”</p><p>He said nothing at first before mustering the strength to speak, “Perry.”</p><p>“That’s a nice name. Was it something those two gave you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Perry said with a pained smile. “Though when they first adopted me, they <em>were</em> going to name me Bartholomew, but they changed it to Perry. I think we can all agree Perry’s a <em>much</em> cooler name.”</p><p>“They really loved you, didn’t they?”</p><p>“They did, they loved me so much and I loved them so much. I’d die for them.”</p><p>“How old are they?”</p><p>“Ten.”</p><p>“So they’re pups then?”</p><p>“You could say that, but they weren’t average boys. Phineas, he’s a shining star, always bright, optimistic, creative, and funny. Ferb, while he’s usually silent, he still gets his point across. He’s so gentle and kind, but can sometimes be shy if thrown into the spotlight too quickly. Both of them are geniuses in the making. They love to build things they and their friends can have fun with. They love making people happy. I’m certain they could have changed the world for the better without even trying. In some ways, they have… They certainly changed mine the moment I came into their lives.”</p><p>Talking about them, it brought tears to his eyes, letting them fall. A smile graced his face as he recalled the adventures they had, even if they weren’t always together. One of the greatest had to be when they were in the second dimension, fighting his nemesis’ parallel-self side by side for once. It was one of the most dangerous missions he’s ever had, yet also the most fun he’s ever gotten with his boys. Now those photos are gone, his locket gone, his fedora gone, <em>everything</em> was gone.</p><p>“I don’t want to be here,” he sobbed softly, resting his face into his knees, hugging them tighter. “I don’t want to kill anyone. I don’t want anyone else to die.”</p><p>“As if you have a choice,” another voice spoke up, a haunting laugh echoing, making the former platypus shiver.</p><p>“Fuck off, he wasn’t talking to you!” Nerea snarled, already on her feet, glaring at whoever was talking.</p><p>It sounded like that person was right next to him, meaning he had a neighbor he couldn’t see, only hear.</p><p>“He better get used to it unless he wants to become someone’s fuck toy,” the voice laughed louder, sounding almost insane.</p><p>“I said shut the fuck up!”</p><p>“What does he mean?”</p><p>Nerea almost faltered at his question, giving him a concerned look. Eyes falling to the floor, she answered, “I-if they find someone they deemed useless, strength-wise, instead of killing them, they usually ship them off to brothels.”</p><p>“H-how do you know this?”</p><p>She took in a breath, fighting back a tremor. “I sometimes hear soldiers talking about people they shipped off or watched get shipped off. Sometimes people brought there are sent to places like here after finding out they were stronger than they initially believed. It’s a horror show from what I’ve heard.”</p><p>“That’s right, kid. Not only do they rape men and women, but little kids as well,” the laughing man added, getting yelled at by Nerea once more.</p><p>Fear clutched at the agent’s heart, a horrible thought entering his mind. “Oh god,” he whimpered. “Oh god, please don’t let them be there. Don’t let them be there.”</p><p>He couldn’t stop the tears; stop the horrible images entering his mind. He wouldn’t forgive himself if they <em>were</em> there, begging and pleading to be let go or worse, begging to die. He sobbed louder, burying his face into his knees.</p><p>“Perry, calm down. They aren’t there; I promise you that they aren’t. They don’t sound like the type to end up in a place like that.”</p><p>“With his luck, they probably are,” the man said, sounding more serious.</p><p>“What the fuck is <em>wrong</em> with you?” Nerea snarled, hands shaking with rage. She wished she could tear down these bars not only to strangle that bastard but comfort the fully weeping man.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, sweetheart, just giving the facts,” the man chuckled. “Speaking of facts, here’s one for you two. Do what I’m about to do.”</p><p>Neither knew what he meant, Perry still sobbing until he heard a terrified howl, causing him to look up. Nerea was screaming, hands partially covering her mouth, eyes filled with sheer terror. In moments, she was covering her eyes, shaking horribly as she collapsed, unable to remain standing. Soldiers came running down, having heard her scream. They briefly checked on her before finding what caused it.</p><p>Perry could hear the soldiers cursing and groaning. He shook harder, realization dawning of what must have happened. The man next door, he killed himself. Somehow he managed to kill himself. He wasn’t sure whether to be envious or pity him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to do quite a bit of re-writing for this chapter to make it work and feel it's good enough to work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning of a suicide attempt and other dark themes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks passed, Perry learning suicide was not uncommon. Now and again he would hear passing soldiers talk about the latest prisoner to kill themselves, sometimes a group of them. Some joked about it, others grumbling about any messes they had to clean. The former agent felt sick hearing it over and over again. Sometimes people would be dragged out, wearing heavy looking collars around their necks, dragged behind with chains, stripped naked, shame evident on their faces. Nerea confirmed with a grim expression that they were being brought to the brothels.</p><p>As quickly as all those cells were emptied; they were quickly refilled with new victims. What sickened Perry the most though weren’t the suicides, prisoners taken to horrible brothels, or even the soldiers’ talking. No, it was whenever he saw anyone who <em>used</em> to be a prisoner now patrolling or eagerly training. Despair and hope for freedom no longer lingered in their eyes, instead replaced with bloodlust and madness.</p><p>A small part of Perry feared he may one day end up like them. The brothels scared him equally bad, but the way they treat him, they must find him too valuable to let go. They would constantly try and drive information out of him, try and force him to train recruits eager to kill. He couldn’t though. He refused to talk; he refused to train people even as more innocent people were killed. It made him sick that he would let innocent people die like this but he would feel sicker if he taught these people what he knew and have it used on innocent lives. He would never forgive himself.</p><p>He wondered how long it will be though before he starts forgetting his family. How long will it be before he forgets Phineas and Ferb’s smiles? Their voices? The way they would hug him, talk to him, <em>sing</em> to him. He would often hum their old songs, choking through his tears, desperate not to forget. He can’t forget. He can’t forget. He can’t forget. He has to find a way out of here before he does, even if it… Swallowing hard, the idea making him sick, he found himself staring at himself in the mirror. It was somewhat dirty but clean enough to see his ragged appearance. Bags hung under his eyes. His sunken face was littered in stubble, hair long and shaggy. Hands trembled as he clutched the sink, feeling it threatening to crack under the pressure. Squeezing his eyes shut, he threw his fist back and slammed it hard into the mirror. The first strike brought several cracks, his knuckles aching, but he wouldn’t stop. He continued to smash into it several more times until it finally broke, several large pieces falling loudly into the sink.</p><p>“Perry?” he heard Nerea call out. “Perry, what are you doing?”</p><p>The former agent ignored her, staring at the pieces, ignoring how badly his hand ached and bled. He picked up a large piece, the biggest that had fallen, gripping it tightly. Going to his cot, he sat down, staring at the piece, the haunted face staring back. He had to end it while he’s still himself. Shoving his sleeve up, he stared at his arm briefly, bringing the shard to the skin, biting back a whimper as he dragged it roughly down. He repeated this with the other arm. He made sure the cuts were deep, the right veins were cut, watching the blood flow easily out of his body. It was strange watching it drip steadily. He wondered how long it will take before he gets lightheaded, when the pain will start getting numb, when he’ll want to sleep.</p><p>“P-Perry, please, talk to me! Don’t do this!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Nerea,” Perry apologized, his voice sounding so hollow. “I can’t take it anymore. I’m sorry but I just can’t. I don’t want to end up like them. I don’t want to lose who I am. If I’m going to die, I rather die while I’m still me, not a monster.”</p><p>“There’s no way you could become one,” Nerea sobbed.</p><p>Perry jumped when he heard her let out a scream, the crackle of electricity heard, the smell of flesh being burned filling his sense.</p><p>“You can’t give up! You have your pups to think about! What would they think if they saw you like this? If they saw you giving up when you could be with them?”</p><p>“There’s no way they could have escaped,” Perry said, tears dripping down his face. His arms were starting to get numb, his head feeling fuzzy. Is this what dying is like?</p><p>“Then what about the others you’ve told me about? What about this Doofenshmirtz? Isn’t he someone special to you?”</p><p>“He’s probably dead too.”</p><p>“Then what about all of us?”</p><p>Perry found her question odd, vocalizing it without meaning to, “What…what do you mean?”</p><p>“Out of all of us here, <em>you</em> have actual skills. You’re the only one here who’s had any real training <em>before</em> all of this. <em>Use</em> them goddammit!”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“You heard of Panthera, the <em>Shadow Queen.</em> Her and her knight, their army fighting these people. If you can get out of here, you can save us all. She might even know where your boys are, where your friends are, everyone you love. If they’re still alive, you can finally go back to them. And if they’re not… You’ll at least get some closure…”</p><p>Nerea whimpered as she released her hold on the bars, ignoring how badly they hurt, how burnt they looked and felt. She can’t risk losing the only person she dared to consider a friend. She can’t lose him. She can’t let him give up. It’s selfish, but she doesn’t want to see another end their life. She doesn’t want to see someone else die, especially someone she cares about.</p><p>“Please, Perry, <em>please</em> don’t give up,” she sobbed, hugging herself. “Please…”</p><p>Tears flowed out of Perry’s eyes, hearing her weeping so heavily. He’s never heard her cry like this. Something inside him seemed to click, clarity starting to return despite how lightheaded he felt. She was right, far as either of them are aware, he’s the only one with actual training. He’s been trained to find openings and escape dangerous situations. He’s tried in the past but once he learned of his dimension’s demise, he gave up. He <em>stupidly</em> gave up trying to escape despite wanting to do so badly.</p><p>Looking at his arms, he felt sickened at what he was doing. This wasn’t him. He wasn’t a monster but he was being just as selfish as them! A dull ache went through them when curling his hands into fists. He can’t die like this. He was stupid to do this. He can’t leave Nerea behind like this. He can’t leave all these people behind like this. But how can he escape? He had to think fast before he loses more blood. Gears whirling, a plan began to form but knew it was risky. If he fails…he refused to think about it.</p><p>“Nerea,” Perry started, forcing his legs to move. He drew close, seeing her terrified, pained face. “Nerea, you’re right. Call for help. Call for it before it’s too late.”</p><p>Trembling, Nerea nodded as she began to scream and howl as loud as she could. Perry listened, his vision getting blurrier before going dark.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Perry woke up in a bed, finding he was in what looked like a med bay. Turning his head, he found an IV bag set next to him, slowly dripping its contents into the line that went into his arm. He was confused at first before he recalled what had happened, nausea setting in again.</p><p>“I was an idiot,” he groaned as he forced himself into a sitting position.</p><p>Looking himself over, he found he had been changed out of his normal wear and into clean clothes. There was nothing attached to his body to monitor his heart rate, meaning they must have stabilized him. He found no oxygen line hooked up, suspecting it was for the same reason. The IV was probably done to keep him hydrated or something. At least, that’s what he prayed it was doing. Staring down at the bandages covering his arms, Perry flinched how much they hurt, meaning he hasn’t been out for very long. He didn’t dare look under, not wanting to risk reopening them. He wondered if Nerea knows he’s still alive or is she desperately clinging to hope that he is?</p><p>Swallowing the lump in his throat, Perry started to carefully unhook himself from the IV. He found he wasn’t that dizzy or tired as he got to his feet, mildly wondering what these people must have done to save his life before shaking it from his head. While important, it wasn’t that important right now. Making sure no one was coming, Perry started going around the room. He snagged a spare pillowcase, filling it with whatever he felt might be necessary. Being a medical room, food was not likely, but with his arms, he’ll need stuff to treat them. He cursed himself for doing this, praying that his suicide attempt/escape plan won’t go up in flames.</p><p>Once he got what he needed, arming himself with the sharpest looking scalpel he could find, he stepped into the hall. He was trembling, bare feet padding softly on the stone floor. He had to move quickly and quietly to avoid being spotted, the halls like an endless maze. He kept his eyes and ears trained for footsteps and cameras that might spot him. Any doors he found, he would check them, careful not to rattle them too loudly. Any that wouldn’t budge he gave up on. He wasn’t going to risk wasting time trying to get in unless he absolutely has to. Perry chewed the inside of his mouth, heart pounding as he rounded each corner, fearing someone will appear behind one of them.</p><p>Minutes seemed to pass he would test more doors, regretting opening one as horrid smells hit his nostrils. He gagged, swallowing back the vomit that threatened to escape. Brief as it was, shutting the door quickly, he saw that there <em>hundreds</em> of dead bodies. Why the hell are they keeping dead bodies? What the hell is Anax planning with them? Or is she involved or is it someone else who set this up? Swallowing again, he pushed away from the door, putting as much distance between him and that awful room.</p><p>Searching several more rooms, he found some empty or was occupied with what looked like patients, some restrained while others slept soundly. He realized besides that death room, he must be in the medical wing. He had to be more careful then, not wanting one of the patients to notice him. Whether they were drugged up or not, any of them could be a possible enemy.</p><p>After some time, he found himself in what he discovered was a records room. There were hundreds of filing cabinets, a computer that had them all organized by a simple search. Against his better judgment, he chose to stay, using the computer in hopes files from his world are here, and to his surprise and strangely enough, relief, they were. He had a feeling they were copies, but they might have information. He could find out if anyone else was forced here. A small part of him prayed his family wasn’t in one of these facilities.</p><p>He found his file, bitter tears forming when seeing old photos of himself as a platypus. They were quickly replaced with disgust at the disfigured form of himself in between surgeries. Going through more, he found photos of his old life. To his shock, he found his locket inside, the photos still present and undamaged. Without hesitation, he snatched it, pocketing it. He didn’t care if it was stupid or selfish, it was his and he wasn’t going to leave here without it.</p><p>Putting his file away, Perry decided to see what else was there, finding other names he recognized from town or work. Most were small in regards to usefulness, anger and relief they didn’t take his family. It was the same with the boys’ friends or even Candace’s friends. None of them were taken. None of them are being tortured.</p><p>Perry eventually came upon a thick set of files that were from his agency. A lot of them looked like copies, finding his agent’s folder among others. He recalled seeing Pinky’s file but he hadn’t gone through it. He gritted his teeth when pulling it out, finding he had been taken as well. Whether he was here or elsewhere, he couldn’t be certain. Eyes burned when seeing the same disfigured photos along with photos of his canine friend fully altered. He looked pale and sickly, notes put in that his health needed to be monitored.</p><p>Perry let out a gasp when finding files in Seattle. He didn’t know <em>why</em> he was going through them, but he did and found Peter’s among a few others stationed there. The photos were the same as his and Pinky’s, as other agents deemed viable when he thumbed through them. Tears filled his eyes when reading unlike all of them, Peter was deemed too weak to be trained but was still to willful. So he had been shipped to a brothel, the thought horrifying him.</p><p>Returning to the files in Danville, Perry went through them some more before finding the file he had been looking for.</p><p>“Oh, god, no…”</p><p>Perry nearly felt himself break reading Doofenshmirtz’s files. He nearly crushed the papers as he read about his friend used for some experiments. A fair amount was redacted, the project important. But what tore him was what appeared to be recent photos. Blue eyes normally filled with determination, stubbornness, ego, even kindness for those dear were all washed away. Instead, they were empty, defeated, and hopelessness evident. He wasn’t sure if he knew what happened to their world but judging the dead expression, he might. Perry desperately wanted to rip these files apart, blood boiling at what has been done to his friends. He was going to make these monsters pay for what they’ve done to them all. He’ll make them pay. He’ll make Anax pay most of all.</p><p>Forcing himself to calm down, he shakily put the files back, making sure not a single one was out of place before slipping out. He was inwardly cursing for not having anything to write down about his friends’ locations. They were all different, finding even his location had been different when briefly going back to check. Even if he doesn’t remember every detail, those photos would forever haunt him. With renewed determination, Perry sought his escape. He was more determined than ever to escape so he can save his friends. Maybe it was selfish, but he hoped they were still alive. He wanted to see them again, to make his efforts worth it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Perry ducked into a storage closet he had found moments ago. He had heard footsteps, praying he won’t be found. It was then he realized his scent could be picked up. His scent, he should have thought to grab something to try and hide it. And then there’s this reiatsu thing he’s heard about. How does he hide something like that? He was silently cursing and berating himself for his carelessness. He had set the bag down, pressing it as close to the wall as it would allow, away from the door. He pressed himself against the wall as well, his grip on the scalpel tight. His hands were shaking, arms aching from how tense he was. He could feel the blood pounding in his head, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. The footsteps drew closer before they stopped outside the door.</p><p>“They haven’t searched this section yet. If you want to get out, follow these directions and use the transporter to go anywhere you think you’ll feel safe. But I <em>strongly</em> suggest going here.”</p><p>Perry tensed up, nearly snapping his feeble weapon when hearing the man’s voice. And yet, he found himself strangely comforted. Was he like him? A victim in this hellhole?</p><p>He heard the man walk away, leaving Perry to nearly tear the door open. He wanted to see who it was, who was willing to help him. Just as he stumbled into the hall, he only caught a glimpse of his back. He had short red hair, his figure very thin judging the clothes he wore. He had a red tail with a white tip sway with his movements. He barely caught a glimpse of his misery filled gold and red eyes, the rest of his face kept neutral and unfeeling.</p><p>“Thank you,” Perry whispered, not sure if he heard him or not.</p><p>Seeing that look on his face, most would think he was heartless, the agent knew it was the opposite. He was a broken man, his will just about withered away to nothing, yet <em>something</em> kept him going than surrendering completely. All he could think of was that he might have loved ones keeping him here, keeping him from escaping or even ending his life.</p><p>Taking a hesitant step, he heard something crinkle, looking down when moving his foot, finding a piece of paper. Picking it up, he felt his blood run cold when seeing the coppery liquid scrawled across, giving directions and coordinates. He had to be careful not to rub his fingers across the lightly damp sheet, afraid to smear the text. That man injured himself to write this. Extra mindful of where he went, he followed the directions, coming upon a room he suspected were the transporters. A small surge of hope began to fill him.</p><p>“This <em>would</em> be something they’d build,” Perry joked dryly as he examined them. “Or <em>have</em> built.” They were different from what Doofenshmirtz and the boys built, knowing they would never remember.</p><p>Looking over the machines a bit more, Perry searched for a keypad, finding it off to one side of the room. He went to it, knowing he has to move fast. He’s certain this room has cameras hidden and if that man was telling the truth, people are looking for him. It’ll only be a matter of time before they find out he’s here.</p><p>Punching in numbers, matching them to what was written, Perry didn’t think whether he was being tricked or not. It didn’t matter though; he has to take this chance than punching random numbers that could throw him to god knows where. At least these numbers, there was something significant about them or that man wouldn’t have written them down. Once he finished, Perry watched as the machine came to life and hurried towards it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Perry snapped his eyes open; he rolled over, vomiting out everything that had been in his stomach, everything he fought to keep down until now. He continued heaving until nothing was left but spit. When did he pass out? He couldn’t remember, it happened so fast after he activated the transporter. Whatever it did, it must have knocked him out. Pushing himself to his knees, he found he wasn’t in the facility nor some kind of hellscape he feared he’d walk into. No, there was dirt beneath him, fresh grass to. The sky was cloudy, signs of rain to come, even smelling it. Birds could even be heard, the sounds beautiful to his ears.</p><p>He escaped. He <em>actually</em> escaped!</p><p>Tears fell, covering his mouth as he cried and laughed in relief. He couldn’t believe it, he did it. He <em>somehow</em> did it. Looking around, he found he was near a city, the ground cold and muddy, staining his clothes and the pillowcase. He was relieved to see that it survived the trip, though was slightly disappointed to see the note hadn’t. It was muddy and illegible. Checking his pockets, he found the locket was still with him, relieved it survived as well, hugging it close.</p><p>Calming down, he pulled himself to his feet and started to look around, his makeshift bag slung over his shoulder. He had to think of what he needed to do. He had to try and find this Panthera, but how? Where does he start looking for her? For any of her soldiers?</p><p>Entering a city, he noticed people would look at him but did little to approach him. Some would move away, cringing at his messy state. He tried not to look at them too much, not wanting to snap or draw unnecessary attention. He found their actions strange and a bit unnerving, wondering if this world would be safe.</p><p>He was nearly lost in his thoughts before snapping his head up when hearing voices, very <em>familiar</em> voices talking. He picked up the pace, nearly bumping into people before stopping, finding the source, staring into their backs. They were completely unaware of his presence.</p><p>It couldn’t be, could it? It can’t be them, right? No, it <em>has</em> to be them. He knows their hair anywhere. He knows those clothes. He knows that smile…</p><p>“Ph-Phineas! Ferb! Candace!” Perry choked out. He felt the bag slip from his fingers, falling with a thud beside him as he collapsed to his knees.</p><p>He prayed that they’ll somehow recognize him. He prayed they’ll take him back, that they’ll love him the way they always did before this. He couldn’t help but cry harder when seeing how miserable and dirty they looked, Phineas especially. What have they been through? Where are Lawrence and Linda? How did they escape the bombs? Is anyone else with them?</p><p>Looking at the small redhead he loved so dearly. Phineas looked so lost and broken, yet could see he was trying to stay optimistic. It tore him apart seeing the child like this though. All he wanted to do now was take that pain away any way he can.</p><p>“Who-who are you?”</p><p>“It’s me, Perry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to handle this chapter as best as I could, basing it on previous fics I've read, movies, and some research, but I also know that it varies person to person and how they may respond to certain situations.</p><p>If there are ways to improve it though, I'm all ears and would love to have help to ensure it's handled as I don't want this chapter or others with similar themes, including future fics to appear as if I'm making a joke or something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings are similar from before, though not as graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“P-Perry?” Phineas stuttered.</p><p>Whatever hope Perry may have held was quickly vanishing when the boy shot him a hateful glare. It felt like a dagger to his heart. It reminded him too much of the last time he looked at him like that.</p><p>“There’s no way you’re him! He’s a platypus!”</p><p>“It <em>is</em> me though,” Perry pleaded. “Ask me anything, anything you would have said only I, only the Perry you know, would know.”</p><p>Phineas stared at him, not expecting such a ragged looking man claiming to be their pet to appear like this. Their only saving grace, if it could be considered so was that it was only them. There wasn’t anyone else walking, at least not this close nor were paying that much attention. Looking into his brown eyes though, seeing the fear, the pain, the despair, he felt for him. No one should have to look like that. Looking at his dirty hair, seeing the teal that looked so similar to his pet’s fur, but he can’t be Perry though…</p><p>“What happened… What happened when we first brought you home? And who was living with us at the time?”</p><p>“Wait, you’re not seriously believing him, are you?” Isabella asked. She was ready to pull her friend away from what looked like a madman but stopped when hands grabbed her shoulders. She turned to see Ferb, the boy shaking his head.</p><p>“I remember that day. It was after you adopted me at the shelter. You guys picked me over all the other animals,” Perry sobbed, a small smile forming at the memory. “You said I was looking at both of you because of the way I focused my eyes.”</p><p>“Oh, my god,” Candace whispered.</p><p>“You were going to originally name me Bartholomew before deciding to change it to Perry. When we got home, you and Ferb convinced your parents to get a special collar, a locket.” At this, he pulled it out, holding out to Phineas, more tears in his eyes.</p><p>“It can’t be,” Ferb muttered, eyes moistening with tears.</p><p>“It’s us when we were little. I found it before I came here. I couldn’t leave it behind,” Perry said, still holding it. “I thought I lost all of you. I thought I lost everything.”</p><p>“It <em>is</em> you, Perry!” Phineas cried out. Without warning, he ran over, hugging the other for all it was worth. “I thought you were dead too! I thought I’d never see you again.”</p><p>Ferb ran over as well, hugging Perry as tightly as he could, both boys crying into him. Perry hugged them, ignoring how much it hurt his arms, relieved tears trickling down his face, clutching the locket for all it was worth. He found them. He found his boys, his family.</p><p>“I can’t believe it…” he heard Candace mutter. “What happened to you?” He looked up, seeing her face covered with tears as was Isabella’s.</p><p>Candace honestly couldn’t believe it but she had to. What he shared, it wasn’t something a lot of people would have known, strangers especially. And the locket, while he could have stolen it, something told her this <em>was</em> Perry. Ferb wouldn’t have run to a stranger and hug them even if Phineas had.</p><p>“You don’t want to know…” Perry answered, his voice growing soft.</p><p>Giving the boys one last hug, they pulled apart, forcing himself to his feet, grabbing the pillowcase. He briefly took a moment to try and clean their faces, but without a cloth or water, it was almost futile.</p><p>“Come on, let’s all get back,” Candace offered, her voice trembling. “Phineas? Ferb? Think you two can show him the way? I need to get a few more things. Think you can come with me, Isabella?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Candace,” Phineas answered with a big smile.</p><p>“Okay,” Isabella answered, still unsure about this apparent reunion, but trusted the family. Phineas may sometimes be naïve and easy to trust, but he wasn’t stupid. Same with Candace and Ferb, minus the naivety.</p><p>Handing over their bags to the boys, Candace knew it wouldn’t be enough with another joining the picture. She would have to go and get a little more money to buy some actual food when looking at Perry. He looked awful, not just from the mud, but he looked so unhealthy. Wherever he was before, it must have been terrible, recalling the bandages. They’ll need to get changed, unsure what he might have in that pillowcase. She doesn’t know if the contents would still be usable given its state.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Walking back, the three were animatedly chatting, Perry learning what had happened to them. He was relieved and scared of how close to death they were. Thankfully, they were too excited to have him back to bother asking why he was human. If anything, Phineas was complimenting how nice he looked to the point the former platypus felt like blushing.</p><p>At one point, Phineas broke out crying again, sobbing loudly how happy he was to have their pet turned human back. Perry gave him a sad smile, ignoring the pain it brought as he hoisted the little boy up into his arms. He felt so light, nervous if it’s just because of this body or Phineas hasn’t been eating well. He felt him clinging to his shirt, crying into him, desperate not to let go. He wanted to carry Ferb as well, but between Phineas and all of these bags, it was nearly impossible but the boy didn’t seem bothered. He kept close, appearing content to just walk next to him than being carried.</p><p>When they eventually arrived at their hideout, Jeremy was the one to greet them, surprised by a new face.</p><p>“Phineas, who’s that?” he asked.</p><p>“You’re not going to believe it, it’s Perry! I don’t know how he looks like this, but it’s him,” Phineas beamed as he was set down. “We’re sure of it, even Candace is sure!” The boy instantly wrapped his arms around the other, practically snuggling into him without a single care.</p><p>“But are you…”</p><p>“We’re positive,” Ferb answered quietly. Gazing up at their pet turned human, a small smile formed. “He’s Perry.”</p><p>“But I don’t get it. What happened to you? How did you turn into a human?”</p><p>As much as he wanted to doubt the boys, he couldn’t find himself too. If they’re absolutely certain this was their pet platypus, then he has to be. And for Candace to let them go with him so easily? She must be certain as well, she’s way too protective of her brothers to just let them go with a stranger.</p><p>“Where is Candace?”</p><p>“She said she had things to get,” Phineas answered.</p><p>Jeremy hummed a little as he looked Perry over. He was an absolute wreck. He was dirty; he looked so thin, hair a mess, and those bandages. Perry, despite smiling at the boys when they look at him, he still looked so <em>broken.</em></p><p>“Right, okay, well, we should get you cleaned up and maybe find something you can wear. We look about the same size, so we can share,” the blond started, eyes falling back to the bandages. “I don’t know much about medicine, but we really should check your arms.”</p><p>“My arms are fine,” Perry answered flatly. “I mean, they hurt a little, but they should be fine for a little bit.”</p><p>Jeremy didn’t like that answer, even the boys giving him a curious look.</p><p>“We still need to clean you up,” he said. “Come on, this place has a tub. We’ll need to get some water to fill it. It’ll be cold, sorry.”</p><p>“That’s okay, better to be cold and clean than filthy,” Perry joked. “Phineas told me this wasn’t Danville.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t…” Jeremy sighed.</p><p>He led him to where the bathroom is; finding an attempt to clean it up had been done. The smaller boys ran off to fetch buckets of water, coming back minutes later and started filling the tub.</p><p>Perry was apprehensive to start stripping, not out of shame but fear. He knew these bandages had to come off. There was no way around it. They were bleeding through more and needed to be cleaned. He made sure the pillowcase was with him, knowing he would have to patch himself up. He couldn’t bear to let Isabella see him like this or subject Candace to fixing him up.</p><p>Seemingly sensing this, Jeremy shooed the younger boys out, Phineas pouting as he wanted to help. Ferb though seemed to understand enough, dragging his brother away, leaving the two alone.</p><p>Once he was sure they were far enough away, Jeremy turned to Perry with a tired glare. “You know something, don’t you?”</p><p>Perry was slightly taken back by the question, still uncertain about shedding his soiled clothes. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t look like this without something serious happening. Is it related to what happened to all of us?”</p><p>Perry was impressed with Jeremy keeping his cool. Despite the laid back and relaxed look he often held back home, he was surprisingly alert. It sometimes made some of his escapes to his base or to get to Doofenshmirtz difficult if he was present and not distracted by Candace. He could only assume he was like that because of his sister, albeit seemingly unaware of her hellion actions. But this was the first time he has ever seen Jeremy look so serious.</p><p>Breaking eye contact, Perry looked away, feeling almost ashamed.</p><p>“Yes, it does,” he answered softly. “I was kidnapped and used for an experiment that made me look this way.”</p><p>Making sure no one else would listen; Perry explained what had happened, tears stinging his eyes as he talked. Memories of the pain, the nightmares, the despair, it was all still so fresh in his mind.</p><p>“Perry, god, that… I can’t believe that happened,” Jeremy said. He was horrified by what he heard, seeing how broken the poor man looked when he broke down. “But if what you’re saying is true, then that means Danville might be gone. That everyone but us…all of them could be dead?”</p><p>Perry looked up, seeing tears forming in his eyes. He knew he was thinking of his family, of his friends, maybe even Candace and the kids’ families.</p><p>“N-no… Suzy… She can’t be dead. She just can’t be.”</p><p>Jeremy nearly crumpled, leaning his head into his knees as he started to cry. His fists buried into his dirty hair, struggling to not start screaming. Why? Why? Why? He almost jumped when arms gingerly wrapped around him, pulling him into a thin, but strong chest. Soothing circles rubbed into his back, letting him cling to the other, crying into him.</p><p>“We…we don’t know that. Suzy, your parents, they could have escaped. If all of you have, then there’s a chance.”</p><p>“What about these files you said you found?”</p><p>“I didn’t get to go through all of them, but it didn’t seem like she was taken nor were your parents.” Perry couldn’t bring himself to lie, but the relieved smile on his face gave him a little comfort.</p><p>“At least it’s something. But you’re right though, there’s still a chance, no, I <em>know </em>there’s a chance. She <em>has</em> to be alive. I just know it. She’s a tough cookie. Suzy’s alive as are my parents. Like you said, somehow <em>we’re</em> alive. Even you managed to survive. That means others must have as well,” Jeremy said, his voice desperate, eyes desperate with hope.</p><p>“That’s right,” Perry smiled, feeling the same. “If we can find this Panthera or anyone from her army, they’ll help us find them.”</p><p>Perry could feel his heart swell, wishing he could thank Nerea for snapping him out of it. If she hadn’t, he wouldn’t be here. He would either dead or worse. Then there’s that redheaded angel who gave him a map made from his blood leading him <em>here.</em> Somehow he knew his family was here and let him escape back to them.</p><p>“You know, strange thing is, while I despise what was done to me, it’s already turning into my favor.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I can actually help take care of you guys. I can act as your legal guardian than having to hide nonstop.”</p><p>“I guess that’s one good thing,” Jeremy said with a forced smile. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. You seriously need it.”</p><p>Still a little reluctant, Perry did so, shedding his clothes, seeing the look Jeremy gave him. He was very thin, not realizing how bad it was, his ribs starting to show. Small cuts littered his skin, most from when he must have landed in this world. Jeremy cringed when seeing the scar at the base of his spine where his tail used to be.</p><p>When he was helped into the tub, Perry was about to remove the bandages when the boys suddenly returned. In their arms were some clothes, likely the ones Jeremy offered to give him.</p><p>“Sorry, I thought it’d be easier to bring them so he can change when he’s done,” Phineas explained as he set them down on the counter. Ferb laid down a couple of towels. “You can borrow our towels until we can get one for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Phineas, you didn’t have to,” Perry smiled.</p><p>Just as he started to wash the dirt off, Phineas was nearly leaning into the tub, hugging him once more. He could feel hot tears on his shoulder.</p><p>“You don’t have to cry anymore,” Perry comforted. “Just as you protected me when I was little… I’m going to do a better job of protecting you, all of you from now on. I won’t let you out of my sight <em>ever</em> again. I’m not going to lose you, Ferb, Candace, or anyone else we care about. I’ll keep all of you safe from now on.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Phineas asked, puzzled over what he meant.</p><p>With a pained smile, Perry found himself answering before he could debate whether or not he should. “There’s a lot more about me than you guys had believed. Those times I would seemingly disappear for a day or night then magically reappear, it’s related.”</p><p>“You can tell us. I promise I won’t be mad,” Phineas promised.</p><p>Feeling tears forming in his eyes once more, Perry looked down into the water, watching his reflection. “I…I was a secret agent. I was stationed to protect the people of Danville among a few other animals that lived in the city. Whenever I was on duty, I was known as Agent P, though most knew my name, they never knew where I lived. That’s why I had to keep it a secret though. I couldn’t bear the thought of endangering you and the others. I couldn’t risk being ripped away from your lives if you found out somehow or enemies found out.”</p><p>“Perry…”</p><p>Perry knew he risked a lot telling Phineas, letting the others in the room listen, but looking into those blue eyes, he couldn’t take it anymore. What the monsters tried to do, trying to extract information from him, this sweet child succeeded. It was like a floodgate finally opened and couldn’t be closed, even when he tore his eyes away from the others. He explained about his life as an agent, all of the missions he did, even telling them about the second dimension. He didn’t think it should be kept from them, the boys especially. He told them how and why they didn’t remember.</p><p>As he explained everything, he felt Phineas clean his back, listening to his every word. Whenever he paused, it was to make a happy remark or start laughing at anything he found funny. The funniest the boy had to like was the dress incident and that Candace’s dress was technically his pet’s. Perry couldn’t help but smile as he started to wash himself, finding it somewhat odd, but comforting being washed like this. Sure, Phineas shouldn’t be doing this, he wasn’t a pet anymore, but old habits die hard and he wasn’t about to let it die right away. He needed to feel like things are okay, that maybe, <em>just</em> maybe this is all a horrible dream and he’ll wake up in bed with his boys. But he knew it wouldn’t happen, the dull throb in his arms reminded him.</p><p>He internally mused that he, the best agent of the O.W.C.A., spilled, but he didn’t care. The agency was no more. The long-standing fear of being relocated was gone. He can stay with his boys for as long as he wants, as long as they want. Even if it turned out Monogram or anyone else had escaped, they couldn’t make him do anything. Monogram would understand. Disappointed, but he would understand why he broke. Anyone would after enduring so much hell. Thinking about them though, he thought back to the documents. Peter, Pinky, Doofenshmirtz, those who were captured and had been experimented on. He was torn hoping they’re still alive and wishing they were dead. He knew it was selfish to wish they weren’t, but given Peter and Heinz’s files, he wasn’t sure if living was better for them. They didn’t deserve what was done, none of them did…</p><p>He internally shook his head, not wanting to think about it as much as it pained him. He had to focus on the boys. They were his priority right now, them and trying to find Panthera. He needed to keep his family safe, keep their friends safe. He needed them more than ever for his sake as much as their own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finally clean, Perry gave Jeremy a small hopeful look to get the boys away. The bandages were completely soaked and couldn’t be ignored any further. Jeremy managed to make them leave despite wanting to help, Phineas especially. Ferb seemed to sense something was wrong and obeyed, whispering something to his sibling that made him obey as well. Once they were gone, Perry started to undo the wrappings, wincing how badly it hurt. Jeremy quickly took over despite his objections, making the process go quicker.</p><p>“Jesus… You really did try and kill yourself,” he nearly hissed. They were raw and angry, scars likely to remain.</p><p>“I was scared, angry, and lost in my own head. I thought it was the only way until Nerea snapped me out of it.”</p><p>“Don’t blame yourself, Perry. I…I probably would have done the same if I was in your shoes,” Jeremy admitted, flickers of shame evident.</p><p>Perry said nothing, unsure whether to be comforted by his words or not. He had Jeremy fetch the pillowcase, revealing its contents. Some couldn’t be safely used, namely bandages that had gotten soaked in mud. Creams and ointments though were rubbed into them among the other fresh cuts he had. Bandages that could be salvaged were wrapped generously around his arms. Making sure they weren’t too tight, Perry eventually threw a shirt on, thanking Jeremy for it. He never wanted to wear those muddy clothes ever again. Maybe later tonight he can sneak out and burn them?</p><p>From there, they sat and waited for everyone else to return. When they did, Perry was relieved to confirm of Baljeet and Buford were safe. They were confused about his appearance and more confused by Phineas’ tale, but accepted it. Perry was always surprised by how much they trusted him and Ferb. A little later, Candace and Isabella returned with a few more bags.</p><p>“So what are we going to do now? It’s going to be harder to save up money with Perry here, no offense dude,” Buford asked as they sat together.</p><p>They had their money pooled together to count what they had right now and start preparing how much they’ll need to take out for the next day. They could see that what they were saving had dwindled more than they would have liked.</p><p>“We’re going to need a real place to stay sooner or later. We simply can’t live on the streets, we’re too large a group to even try and you guys would get caught once school starts,” Perry sighed as he pondered over it.</p><p>“But what can we do though?” Baljeet whimpered. He felt Perry gently pet his head, comforting him a little.</p><p>“Just by my appearance and my voice even, I’m positive I’m past the eighteen mark. If I can get my hands on a computer, I can hack into the system and make some fake documents for all of us. I can make it where I’m the legal guardian over all of you.”</p><p>“Isn’t that illegal though?” he asked timidly.</p><p>“It is but we don’t have a choice. If we don’t do something about our status, we run the risk of not only getting separated, but potentially deported.”</p><p>“Deported?” Buford stared with wide eyes, glancing at some of his friends.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the reality we need to face,” Perry said, not liking having to scare them, but needed to make sure they were on board.</p><p>“So what do we do to make it work?” Phineas asked, a little nervous but still optimistic.</p><p>“It’s mostly to remember what to say after I get the paperwork done if anyone asks. I’ll need to do some research on this world so our tracks are covered.”</p><p>“There’s a library not far from here. After we get you some proper shoes, I can show you,” Candace offered.</p><p>“That’ll be great, thanks.”</p><p>“And there are some cyber cafés you can check out as well,” Baljeet added, still unsure but knew he was right. “It could help when it comes to hacking. Depending on what their security system is like, you’ll want to make sure you’re covered.”</p><p>“That’s smart thinking.”</p><p>They continued to talk before diverting to more pleasant conversations. Perry would listen to how they went about their day before Phineas encouraged him to share more stories of his days as an agent. He had to admit, it was fun getting to share them, seeing everyone’s eyes light up.</p><p>Eventually, it got late and everyone needed to sleep. They all huddled together, using dirty and torn clothes that were beyond saving as pillows and ratty blankets. It pained Perry that they have had to sleep like this, vowing to make sure they get a place soon so they won’t have to anymore.</p><p>When it was late and everyone fast asleep, Perry snuck out, gathering the clothes he wore arriving here. He made sure he was well away before burning them. He sat watching the flames, his mind thinking. He’ll have to try and get himself together well enough not only to get the paperwork completed but to find employment as quickly as possible. Small jobs here and there aren’t going to cut it, not with how many there are and how hungry and dirty all of them look.</p><p>“I’m going to protect them,” he vowed to the flames. “I’m going to protect my family.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was a little bit of work redoing this chapter to make it flow and feel right.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perry did his research, Candace and Jeremy helping him with what they have learned. He read the printed copies, unnerved by how dangerous this world seems to be, making his need to keep everyone safe stronger than ever. As he read what he needed, namely laws and background history that could prove useful. He silently wished he still had his communicator or fedora to use some of the gadgets to make this easier. But even without them doesn’t mean he was stupid. He was trained for this sort of thing and has been around Doofenshmirtz and other geniuses to learn a thing or two he didn’t at the agency.</p><p>After a couple of weeks, Perry compiled everything he needed, notes taken and building back histories for everyone. He chose a location that seemed the best where there would be little to no questions asked. He chose a place similar to Danville to help make it easier for the kids to adapt. Explanations of why they’re together had been compiled to make it easier to avoid further questions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m back,” Perry announced. He had gone missing for several days, close to a week. Everyone was worried, the brothers especially, nearly smothering him when he did return. He was exhausted, trying not to let it show. He needed to be away from everyone to get what he needed done without endangering them.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Isabella asked.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he smiled. “I just needed to get this information put in safely.”</p><p>“That’s why you didn’t take us?” Phineas asked.</p><p>Perry nodded, “That’s correct. I didn’t want to put any of you at risk. I’ve got the training, none of you do. This world isn’t like ours, like Danville. If I somehow <em>did</em> get caught, I’d rather it just be me than <em>all</em> of us.”</p><p>Phineas didn’t entirely like that concept but understood. Perry’s looking out for them and doesn’t want anything bad to happen.</p><p>Perry pulled out the documents he managed to have printed, all looking legal right down to the tiniest detail.</p><p>“Wow, these look so real,” Candace commented.</p><p>“Technically, they are. The information may be forged, but the documents they’re printed on aren’t.”</p><p>“Wait, are you saying you <em>broke</em> into a government building?”</p><p>“I had to. Most use specific paper for documentation. I couldn’t just print them out of a random printer or use random paper. Same with the seals, I needed to get my hands on them as well as get my hands on copies of people’s documents to forge the correct signatures and make sure it doesn’t get traced back. I <em>had</em> to make sure they would be authentic.”</p><p>“Is this something you’ve had to do?” Phineas asked.</p><p>“No, but there had been people the agency had to deal with who did. If someone needed a fake ID for a mission, they’re automatically provided.”</p><p>“Oh, that makes sense.”</p><p>They talked some more, going over a few things, namely where to hide the paperwork when they’re not here. It wasn’t safe to carry around in their pockets and might be viewed as suspicious if they’re seen. When they finished, their next topic was Perry starting to look for work. There was some concern given the bandages, but he reassured them he would be okay and keep them covered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wish me luck,” Perry joked dryly.</p><p>He was dressed in brown slacks with a long-sleeved white shirt, a light teal jacket that managed to give him a mature look. He had tried to protest getting them at first, but Candace told him that he’ll need something if he’s going to go job hunting. In some places, he might get away dressing casually, especially with what they have, but if he intends to be taken seriously, he <em>needs</em> to look good. She even helped him get some shaving supplies and some shampoo and conditioner as well as a pair of scissors to help cut his hair to a manageable level. She even got him a wallet so he would have a few bucks to get himself something while out. The one thing though he <em>wasn’t</em> hesitant about was the brown choker she got him, allowing him to attach the locket and wear it. It felt right wearing it again.</p><p>“Don’t worry, if we have to, we can try to get a super cheap cell phone if they won’t hire you without contact information. You know the saying, gotta spend some to earn some,” Candace reassured, hugging the man she could now call her brother. She found the idea a little strange but it was comforting. He could have been more of an uncle figure but it didn’t seem right, he was closer than that.</p><p>“Where’d you hear that?”</p><p>“Can’t remember exactly, but I’m pretty sure it was from a show I watched with Stacy some time ago…” she answered, her smile fading a bit.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m sure she’s fine,” he comforted, hugging her tighter.</p><p>“Thanks, Perry.”</p><p>“No problem,” he smiled when they pulled away, “as for the phone thing, I rather have that as a last resort.”</p><p>With that, he left, taking a couple of granola bars with him as breakfast, wanting to get as early a start as possible. He checked himself carefully while he ate, extra careful no crumbs were left to make him messy. As he walked around, he was cursing at the heat, wishing he could roll his sleeves up but couldn’t. He still needed the bandages to cover his injuries as they continued to heal. It was a nightmare to get the stitches removed without reopening the whole thing. In a few days though, he might be able to remove the wrappings, though feared the scars that’ll remain.</p><p>Walking down the sidewalks, taking a few breaks by ducking into stores that didn’t stare or threaten to throw him out so he could cool off. Other times, he would graciously drink from any water fountains that were open to people. Tucked under one arm, he carried a newspaper. In his pocket, he carried a small notepad and pen, periodically taking it out to read addresses of local stores he wrote down.</p><p>“What the hell?” he grumbled, staring at one building.</p><p>He was getting a very bad vibe from it due to its decrepit appearance. Shuddering, he went in, knowing he had to get a job, though was practically running out. The employer inside was not a subtle pervert, making a mental note to make sure that if Jeremy and Candace do look for actual jobs, <strong><em>NOT</em></strong> to let them come here.</p><p>This continued for most of the day. Some he spoke with would leer at him or give him strange stares. He knew part of it was his hair, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He couldn’t waste money on hair dye nor did he feel comfortable doing so. There were also some he talked with who practically threw him out when finding he has no contact information. He tried to be honest, but knew there were limits and seems to have no means of communication was the biggest. He might have to consider what Candace said and get a cell phone. He didn’t like it though, knowing how expensive even the cheap ones can be.</p><p>Eventually, he started to find some who seemed more sympathetic and less cautious around him. He found it a little strange but was grateful. Whether they trusted him or pitied him, he didn’t care so long as it got him some applications to fill and hand in. All he had to do was come back to check and find out whether he was accepted or not.</p><p>Feeling better, he decided to head on back to the building he jokingly calls <em>home</em> as did the others from how long they’ve stayed now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the duration he worked finding a job, the others didn’t stop in their efforts earning money. They have many mouths to feed, bodies to dress, and when school starts, they’ll need a real home and working phone.</p><p>Candace sighed as she focused on her latest job, walking dogs again, but it didn’t bother her. She looked ahead at Jeremy and Buford with dogs of their own. While things seemed to be going their way, she knew things were still going to be rough, especially regarding her brothers, Phineas especially. She began to worry that he might, if he hasn’t already, become mentally unstable the longer they stayed here. He hasn’t been able to do the things he loved during summer. The poor boy was stressed beyond words, evident by the bags under his eyes, though have lessened since Perry’s arrival. But it still wasn’t enough. If they didn’t find a way home soon or get a place to stay so her brother could vent freely, he might lose it. She dared not think what would happen if he snapped at the wrong person, namely an outsider of their group.</p><p>She quickly scolded herself of those thoughts. She couldn’t let them plague her. She needed to try and stay positive, especially now that they have Perry. He made documents, <em>actual</em> documents so they have less to fear. All they had to do to finish the job is to get themselves a place to live, even if it’s temporary. She’ll keep pushing herself as hard as possible, knowing full well that Perry’s doing the same. Even Jeremy’s pushing himself, hopeful he’ll find his sister, his family as much as she wants to find her parents.</p><p>Thinking about the younger kids, despite their demeanor, they too haven’t given up. If anything, their hope grew ever since Perry arrived. It was that hope that’ll also help her keep going and going until they finally get where they need and want to be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “Anyone home?” Perry called out as he entered the abandoned building. He checked in on their stash of money, relieved to find nothing had been taken that already wasn’t when he left.</p><p>“Here,” Candace responded as she and the guys walked in. “Made about seventy dollars walking dogs and mowing lawns.”</p><p>“Pretty good, hope the others get back soon. It’s starting to get dark out,” Perry sighed as he looked outside, seeing the sky starting to turn twilight.</p><p>“Hey, you guys,” Isabella squealed happily as she ran in. Behind her were the boys, all looking pleased. “We made some extra money for doing some pet sitting.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“It wasn’t anything huge. It was mostly people wanting someone to look after their dog or cat that needed medicine almost hourly while they were out for lunch or work,” Phineas added, showing the money they earned. “I hope the animals get better though, they looked sad having to take medicine like that.”</p><p>“I’m sure they will,” Perry reassured, pulling the boy into him.</p><p>“How did you do?” Ferb asked.</p><p>“So-so on the job hunt,” Perry chuckled, one arm still looped around Phineas. “I found a few that were interested and didn’t mind I lacked a phone and email. They’re close enough by where I can hop the bus or walk there if I start early.”</p><p>“If we need to, depending on how much you earn, we could get you a bike, it’d save money in the long run,” Baljeet suggested as he and the others set their bags down.</p><p>“I was thinking that too if it became a hassle walking or the bus got too expensive. That and possibilities with winter, though I might just stick with buses when the weather starts getting bad.”</p><p>Pooling the money together, they counted it out, surprised how much they earned by working together as well as they did.</p><p>“I can’t believe how much we’ve earned today. We should be just about ready to start renting,” Candace nearly cried, the others looking relieved as well.</p><p>“That’s great. I’d say we should celebrate, but that would ruin all our hard work,” Perry joked, earning himself a playful shove from the teenager. Shoving back with a grin of his own when seeing her smiling, he decided to get a bit more serious. “Speaking of a place, you said you found one. How much <em>would</em> we have left over after we get it and start paying the official rent?”</p><p>The teenagers explained what they learned, including how it was fully furnished and had electricity and heating set up. All they would have to pay for as extra aside from the rent is phone and possibly internet.</p><p>“We’ve even been checking on the place weekly to make sure it hadn’t been taken or sudden changes made,” Jeremy added with a sheepish grin. “We’ve had enough money for a while, but we wanted to ensure we could keep up with the rent, so been saving longer just in case.”</p><p>“Pretty risky, but good thinking.”</p><p>“Thanks, but that was Candace’s idea,” Jeremy smiled as he hugged her, having her blush a bit.</p><p>“That’s still good thinking, better safe than sorry,” Perry questioned, getting a nod from her, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>“Hey Perry, mind if we ask you something?” Candace asked somewhat nervously as she rubbed her arm.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“When you were job hunting, has anyone given you weird looks?”</p><p>“A few had, but nothing worrying.”</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>“You’re pretty certain it’s related to this Diclonii group, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure.”</p><p>“We’ll just continue being careful then,” Perry stated.</p><p>“You know, I know it’s been rough living like this, but I’m glad,” Phineas suddenly spoke. “If this world wasn’t so weird and messed up, we might’ve been caught long before Perry found us. We would’ve been taken away from each other, even if we screamed and begged not to be separated.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Isabella agreed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “And now that we <em>have</em> Perry with us, helping us with his secret agent skills, we get to stay together longer.”</p><p>“Yup, and before long, we’ll find a way back home,” Phineas grinned, not seeing the small frowns on Perry and Jeremy’s faces. Thankfully, it had also been missed by the others. “Oh man, I can’t <em>wait</em> to see everyone when we get back. I’m <em>so</em> never taking my bed for granted again.” Soon as the words left his mouth, the others couldn’t help but start laughing, having to agree.</p><p>“I wonder how Linda and Lawrence will react when they see me?” Perry wondered with a small chuckle. Even if their world is gone; the parents may still be alive given who’s alive already. But he was surprised to get a glare from the siblings. “What?”</p><p>“Call them Mom and Dad, <em>you’re</em> still a part of the family,” Phineas scolded.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“You’ve always been part of the family, but you’re no longer our pet but our brother. I’m sure Mom and Dad wouldn’t mind adopting you in a heartbeat once we return,” Ferb added with a small smile.</p><p>“But I’m technically an adult.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be fair to throw you out of our lives, not after this, not after the good memories we’ve shared before this happened. You <em>are</em> our big brother,” Candace added with a gentle smile.</p><p>Tears prickling his eyes, he gave them an honest smile, grateful to have such a wonderful family. “Thank you, that means everything to me.”</p><p>“Alright, before we turn into some sappy soap opera, how about we start eating?” Buford half-joked. The others started laughing save for Perry who wore a confused pout.</p><p>“What’s wrong with soap operas?”</p><p>That made the others burst out laughing louder, the other realizing what he just said, wishing he could hide his red face.</p><p>“Alright, alright we <em>really</em> should eat,” Jeremy said between laughs, trying to help save the other from further embarrassment. He hadn’t laughed like this in a long time, not since they arrived here. It felt good doing it again.</p><p>The others agreed when some had their stomachs growl. They began to divide what they got between minimal shopping and handouts. Everyone was in a good mood, sharing happier conversations, things feeling less stressful. When they finished, they cleaned themselves off as best as they could before settling in their makeshift beds.</p><p>Normally, sleep wasn’t easy, for Perry mostly. There were some nights where he would have terrible nightmares. Some consisted of his time as a prisoner, others warped and distorted where he’s forced to watch the people he loved slaughtered. He often woke up shaking, sometimes screaming and crying. It scared the kids whenever it happened as he would rock back and forth, nearly catatonic until Phineas’ voice manages to break through. Once he came out of it, he would pull the boys into a strong hug, crying into them, sometimes pulling Candace in, sobbing into her shoulder.</p><p>Perry wished he didn’t have nightmares. He wished he didn’t scare his family or scare the others. Jeremy would sometimes offer they go out and walk, letting him calm down and they could talk. Candace would stay with the others, making sure the brothers didn’t try following. Perry wasn’t sure if Jeremy had told her or not. If he had, she’s doing an excellent job hiding it. But for once, he <em>wasn’t</em> assaulted by nightmares. He could feel the boys, his <em>brothers</em> hugging him tightly in their sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll admit that I have no clue how it works when it comes to forged documents or what makes legal ones truly legal besides certain signatures and getting notorized, but it wouldn't surprise me if certain documents needed a specific type of paper or even a specific printing/ink on such paper. If it turns out that isn't a thing, it could either be a thing for this story, or I'll try and fix it up so it makes better sense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for mentions of self-harm/suicide attempt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the next few days, they finally felt confident enough with their money. Their confidence grew when Perry came back, announcing he had been hired and would start almost right away. When asked where it was, he told them that it was not only near where they were right now but the apartments as well.</p><p>“That’s awesome, what kind of job is it?” Phineas asked excitedly</p><p>“It’s at a delivery company. I’m mostly going to be doing some filing, but I’ll be expected to do some driving at some point.”</p><p>“That explains how you got a driver’s license,” Candace commented.</p><p>“Yeah. I would have gotten you and Jeremy driving licenses, but with you two, I’d rather wait until we can have you go through the test and get them that way.”</p><p>“Let me guess, you broke into a DMV as well when you were gone?”</p><p>Perry said nothing, giving a sheepish grin.</p><p>“But doing deliveries is boring though. Why not do more of that secret agent stuff?” Buford asked.</p><p>“Even if I wanted to, it’s too risky. What I did before might be far more dangerous here. There’s also the high chance I could be found out than working essentially an office job.”</p><p>“He’s got a point. Better safe than sorry,” Jeremy chimed in.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Are there any uniforms you need to wear?” Isabella asked.</p><p>“Only for deliveries.”</p><p>“And what about when you get to start delivering, how soon will that happen?” Phineas asked.</p><p>“They want to see how well I handle filing paperwork and taking calls first. Later, they might have me work loading packages before actually driving around to deliver them.”</p><p>“That still sounds pretty fun. You’ll get to travel around the city,” Phineas beamed, Ferb giving a thumbs up.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Perry felt proud as he worked, eventually getting his first paycheck. He was nearly bouncing in his step as he made his way to the bank to open an account and start an auto-deposit. The money they’ve saved so far will be slowly deposited as well to further build it up.</p><p>Arriving at a bank he was recommended, he filled the necessary paperwork and got not only himself a debit card, but Jeremy and Candace as well. When he later presented these to them, they were both happy and awed that he trusted them, promising not to disappoint.</p><p>For the next few days, they would deposit what they had earned, Perry advising them not to deposit too much at once. He told them that it could raise flags if too much gets put in as well as too fast.</p><p>By the next couple of paychecks, Perry felt they had enough to get the apartment, having Candace and Jeremy show him. He made sure to pocket a fair amount yet to be deposited to cover hopefully the first rent and any security deposits that might be required. When they arrived, they had to struggle not to start choking on the heavy smoke, the teens almost forgetting how awful it was.</p><p>“Well, if it ain’t the lovebirds,” the landlord grinned. “Still interested in that unit?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” Candace started, trying hard not to cough. She swore it got worse since the last time she and Jeremy were here.</p><p>“How about you two wait outside?” Perry offered, not wanting either further exposed to the smoke. He didn’t want to stick around either, but someone had to. They were unsure at first, but a reassuring smile had them leave, Jeremy taking Candace’s hand.</p><p>“Who are you?” the man asked after they left.</p><p>“Her brother,” he answered. “Now, you said that apartment’s still available?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Perry walked out of the place, relieved to be free of that awful smoke. He found Candace and Jeremy sitting on the curb, waiting for his return.</p><p>“So?” Jeremy eagerly asked.</p><p>Grinning, he held up the keys, “We got it.”</p><p>“That’s great!” Candice yipped, hugging the older man. “The others are going to <em>flip</em> when we get back!”</p><p>“You’re right about that. Let’s hurry so we can get moved in. I want our first night to be in a real home.”</p><p>They quickly hurried back, gathering everyone who waited, jumping excitedly when told. Gathering what few things they had, they returned to the apartments and got themselves moved in. Perry told them he was going to make some copies later so they didn’t have to worry about getting locked out.</p><p>The unit was on the second floor, meaning they wouldn’t have to worry about neighbors above. Perry though advised that they try and be mindful of how loud they walk so as not to bother neighbors below.</p><p>Inside the apartment, it was as Candace and Jeremy explained. It was furnished from previous tenants, a little dusty but nothing they couldn’t deal with. The only things missing were beds. It was annoying but understandable. He didn’t think he’d want the kids sleeping in beds that belonged to someone else. It simply wasn’t sanitary.</p><p>They had one bathroom, thankfully decently sized, so if two people <em>had</em> to be in there, there shouldn’t be too many issues. He’ll just have to hope there won’t be times any of them start fighting over it. There was a galley kitchen, meaning eating in there was out of the question. There was a nice outdoor patio, so they would have a place to sit and breathe if they needed to step out without leaving the apartment completely. The living room was the only place with the most space even with the couch.</p><p>Perry already told them that the boys would get the master bedroom because of how many there are. It made the most sense so they have enough space. He and Jeremy would share a room while Candace and Isabella would share the other.</p><p>As everyone worked getting settled and chat animatedly, Perry pulled out his notepad and started to go around the apartment. He wanted to make a list of what they would need besides the obvious.</p><p>Starting in the kitchen, he found the oven wasn’t self-cleaning. They would not only have to be careful about <em>what</em> they cook but get their hands on the right cleaning materials for it. No dishwasher, so a proper dish rack was needed given how many were living here. The fridge wasn’t too bad, a little small, but workable. They’ll just have to be smart about what they get that can fit inside or talk to the landlord about replacing it with a larger one when they can afford it.</p><p>With the bedrooms, he planned to get bunk beds for the boys, making a note to get a tape measure so he gets the right kind. That would also include mattresses and sheets, the idea somehow making him smile. He planned to make sure they’re comfortable and happy. For the girls’ room, he’ll have to get a bunk bed as well or see how much space can be afforded to get two separate ones. He’ll have to ask what they think and how much room they think they’ll need. For himself and Jeremy, again, he’ll need to take measurements to find out if bunk beds would be better or not.</p><p>The living room was pretty good with what it had, having an empty bookshelf with a few books left behind. Since they don’t know how long they’ll be here, he planned to try and get some books and games. He wants everyone to be comfortable and happy. Same with getting some movies they can watch as well as get cable hooked up, or if they’re not too expensive, a game system as well.</p><p>With the outdoor patio, the glass doors needed a little cleaning but were working well. There was an older grill, checking it over, finding it was in good shape. There was also a rusted metal bin with some charcoal inside. The bin will have to be replaced and get some tools to help maintain the grill, but it’ll allow them to have a cookout if they wished.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In a few weeks of careful saving and spending, Perry was able to acquire the needed beds, letting the kids pick out what kind of bedding they wanted. It was fun to watch them picking through, including clothes. He was rather amused how excited the boys, namely Buford, were to pick out what to wear that was clean and <em>new.</em> But it also saddened him that this excitement stems from the fact they had all to live on the streets for <em>weeks</em> before he arrived. He didn’t want to think about what might have happened if he hadn’t arrived.</p><p>Perry had also gotten them set up with not only a landline for the apartment, but had managed to find a decent plan to give everyone a cellphone. They were all shocked, but he told them he wanted to make sure they had a means of calling home or each other if they needed help or needed to call for help.</p><p>In the duration, Candace and Jeremy were able to land themselves actual part-time jobs, earning an actual income than odd jobs. The kids still did odd jobs now and again, but they didn’t feel pressured to work as hard to find such jobs and allowed, even encouraged to take breaks and enjoy themselves.</p><p>Before long, it was less than a week before school would start. Perry had already begun setting it up so the kids, teens included, would start. Candace and Jeremy tried to argue they didn’t have to, that they can help by working, but he made up his mind. He told them that their education is far more important to let it go to waste. More so since they don’t have money right now for college, so whatever they learn now will be of more use than without. Reluctantly, they agreed, knowing he was right. They have no idea how long they will be here. It’s already been several months; it could be several more, even several <em>years</em> before they find a way back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Perry, could I ask you something?” Candace started.</p><p>“What is it?” Perry asked.</p><p>They were currently folding laundry, the rest out to enjoy themselves, or in Jeremy’s case, possibly to avoid some chores. She felt it was the right time to talk to him about something that’s been bugging her. There were things not adding up and she wanted answers, answers she felt Jeremy might know given how close the guys have gotten but didn’t feel right asking him.</p><p><em>“It’s now or never,”</em> Candace groaned, looking at him with a serious look. “I want to know what happened to your arms.” She saw Perry stiffen; nearly dropping the pillow he was currently stuffing into a pillowcase.</p><p>“What about them?”</p><p>“Something happened to you, something really bad. When you found us, you were covered in mud. You were so thin, you still are.” She gestured to his figure, knowing he still hasn’t been eating properly despite their improved income.</p><p>“It’s hard to explain.”</p><p>“Please tell me. You’ve been having nightmares, awful nightmares. You’ve woken up screaming so many times, sometimes even getting so quiet, it’s scary. You don’t know how scared Phineas and Ferb get seeing you rocking back and forth, trying to snap you out of it. It scares <em>me</em> to see you like that. You’re my brother and I want to help you. I don’t care if we can’t tell them, I probably wouldn’t want them to know, but at least tell <em>me. </em>Let me help you.”</p><p>She could see his shoulders shaking, droplets falling from his face.</p><p>“I can’t put that on you.”</p><p>“But you told Jeremy, didn’t you? The way he treats you, the way he diverts uncomfortable things about you… He knows, doesn’t he?”</p><p>Perry nodded, unable to look her in the eye until he felt her hands touch his face, forcing him to look. There were tears in her eyes much like himself. The sight was heartbreaking, not wanting to see her like this.</p><p>“Then you can tell me.”</p><p>“Why now?”</p><p>“I didn’t think it was the right time. Not with the kids around. But we’re alone right now. We don’t have to worry about Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, any of them coming in or eavesdropping.”</p><p>It made sense but he didn’t think he could tell her. He still felt awful telling Jeremy, the memory fresh of him nearly breaking down. He didn’t want that to happen to Candace, not to his little sister. But she was asking, no <em>pleading</em> with him to talk. She wants to help, it was evident and he knew he needed help. He needed to see someone but there was no one he could talk to. He still hasn’t found Panthera. There’s been no information on her, not even information on Anax. Wherever they are, they must not have come into this world, not yet at least.</p><p>“Perry, <em>please.</em>”</p><p>“Let’s just finish putting the laundry away. I need a moment to think.”</p><p>A little upset, she didn’t try and press further. She could feel her stomach knotting up, fearing what he <em>could</em> tell her. They finished putting the laundry away, making sure the right clothes were stored and all of the beds were remade. Candace went to the kitchen, filling some glasses of water, bringing them out. She found Perry on the couch. He looked miserable, face stained with dried tears. It hurt her, making her determined to get him to talk. It was slowly eating him alive.</p><p>“Here.” She passed him the glass, letting him drink from it, mumbling a <em>“thank you”</em> to her. “Perry, I’m sorry if I’m pushing too much, but I really want to help. Even if you don’t think I should know, I <em>want</em> to know. I’m not a doctor, but it’s not like we can see one, can we?”</p><p>“You’re right, but I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“It can’t be any worse watching you suffer like this.”</p><p>He said nothing, sipping his water as a desperate attempt to delay but knew it was inevitable. Candace will find a way to push or might start asking Jeremy. The fact she’s talking to him first shows she wants to hear it from him than trying to pry it from her boyfriend.</p><p>“Okay, but it’s not pretty, not by a long shot.”</p><p>She nodded, setting her glass down.</p><p>“Start whenever.”</p><p>Still hesitant, Perry told her what had happened. He told her about the surgeries, the horror and pain he endured. The doctor who helped him talk and improve his motor functions in his new body. Watching and forced to <em>listen</em> as millions of lives were extinguished by a psychotic child. The training, the innocent lives murdered, often <em>butchered</em> because he didn’t do what they said, the guilt still bearing a strong hold over his heart.</p><p>“It’s not your fault they were killed.”</p><p>She didn’t mean to interrupt, but hearing him choking on his words as he talked, it was painful. She knew it was bad, but not like this. He shouldn’t have had to go through that. He didn’t deserve to go through this.</p><p>“How is it <em>not</em> my fault?” he asked, desperation present. “I <em>let</em> them die because I didn’t do what Anax said!”</p><p>“She would have killed them regardless it sounds like,” she reasoned, something he knew deep down was true. “This Anax person, she’s a monster. She doesn’t care about anyone or anything.”</p><p>“I…I know, but that doesn’t make the guilt any less painful. I was a top agent; I <em>should</em> have thought or done something. But I didn’t…”</p><p>“You were scared and they seemed to know everything about you. How can anyone fight against that?” Candace said, taking his hand into hers. “Perry, it’s not your fault. It’s Anax’s. She could have spared them or done something else to make you listen but she didn’t. She’s heartless, cruel and heartless.”</p><p>She knew it might not help but prayed it would. She didn’t want Perry to fall further into this depression. If only there was a way they could talk to someone without being viewed as insane.</p><p>“I thought everyone was dead,” Perry murmured, his grip on her hand tightening. “I thought you, the boys, everyone was dead.”</p><p>She was about to ask where this was leading before he pulled his hand back. With some hesitation, he pushed his sleeves up, showing her the scars.</p><p>“Perry,” she gasped. “Did you…did you try and <em>kill</em> yourself?”</p><p>“I was ready to give up, but I didn’t want to give up and become like them.”</p><p>“What made you change your mind?”</p><p>“Nerea.”</p><p>“The jackal girl?”</p><p>He nodded, “Yes. She managed to snap me out of it. Between her and that man who gave me a map, the coordinates to get to this world… If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t be here.”</p><p>Candace was speechless, unable to stop herself from gently touching the scars. They felt different from the rest of his skin. They were long, the intent to die evident. This wasn’t simple self-harm, this was a true suicide attempt. Just how fragile is her brother? Could this happen again? She didn’t want to think about it, but she couldn’t bear to lose him. She needed him as much as their brothers needed him.</p><p>“Promise me you won’t do something like this again,” she begged. It might be selfish asking him this, but she can’t help it. “Promise me if it gets bad, you’ll tell me and Jeremy. I know we can’t fix it, but maybe talking will help. I-I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“I don’t intend on dying. Not while I have all of you,” he said with a pained smile.</p><p>She threw her arms around him, pulling him close, both crying into each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Neither knew how long they were like this when they started to calm down, pulling away. Wiping their eyes, Perry knew <em>he had</em> to tell her. He’s told her this much, she deserves to know.</p><p>“Candace, there’s something else,” he started. His hands curled into fists, digging into his slacks. “There’s a chance Danville might not exist anymore.”</p><p>“W-what do you mean? Are you saying it was destroyed?”</p><p>He nodded almost mechanically, “I’m certain. Anax claimed it and after being forced to watch and listen, it has to be true.”</p><p>“Then how are we here? How did we survive?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Nerea told me about this woman named Panthera. Maybe they came upon our dimension as it was falling apart and did something to try and transport victims out of there.”</p><p>“Why hasn’t anyone gotten us then?”</p><p>“They might not know where everyone is. These bombs Anax made, they’re supposedly new. That could mean their means of getting people out could be new as well.”</p><p>“But if it’s true though, that means Mom and Dad…”</p><p>“There’s still a chance they could still be alive. You, Jeremy, the kids. <em>All</em> of you managed to survive, so there’s a chance they’re alive as well. They might simply be in another world than where we are.”</p><p>“Then how do we get to them?”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know. If this world was like Danville, then we could try and get the materials so Phineas and Ferb could build our own portal. Then it would simply be a matter of hopping realms until we find them.”</p><p>“But it isn’t like Danville.”</p><p>“I know…”</p><p>“But that doesn’t mean they can’t try. We’ll just have to be careful.”</p><p>Looking at her, he gave her a small smile. “Yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>While Perry didn’t feel entirely good telling Candace, he felt oddly lighter. Maybe it was because he had talked to her and she was more understanding than he initially believed. For years, he had thought she was a bit bratty and annoying, but he’s seeing her differently now. She’s a lot more mature and <em>far</em> more protective than he gave her credit. Candace really is a wonderful sister. He can see why Phineas adores her so much, why Ferb cares for her so much. It also showed why Jeremy loves her so much. He’s lucky to have her as a sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As with most of the chapters, it took some work to tweak it so that it flowed hopefully better.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a remake of the original posted on FF.net under the same name.</p>
<p>Don't ask why I'm redoing this, but it's been part of a series of various crossover fics I've been working on for several years. Some things changed for the overall plot that didn't make sense to have remain in this story for canonical reasons, plus looking back, I feel I could do it a bit more justice if possible.</p>
<p>As a result, between cleaning this up and trying to improve it, I would also be highly appreciative if someone was willing to help me not only with any grammar issues, but fixing any sections that might not make as much sense as I originall thought. Same with tackling sensitve subjects to make sure they're handled well. I've tried to do my best but I'm not perfect and research can only take me so far as much as editing and re-editing my works if that makes any sense.</p>
<p>I don't know what to offer other than helping in return with hashing ideas for anything you're working on, crediting you of course.</p>
<p>Beyond that, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and expect more to come down the road.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>